A new start
by Eternal Kaila
Summary: Finaly at peace with herself for once, Sookie wakes up one night as a vampire, and with no idea wath happend to her / Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

Note: This is my first attemps at writing and since I'm form a french country I hope my english is correct.

CHAPTER 1

The first thing I notice when I regain conciousness, is the hunger, Oh! boy I was craving blood. BLOOD! What was happening to me!!! I have never drank blood before except in case of emergency and now.... I was craving it. My brain was completly shut down for now. I took a rapid look at my serounding and I notice that I was burried, alone and that I didn't know where I was. My inctinct pushed me like I was a machine and I dig my way out by myself. It took me several minutes to emmerge but I finaly did it. I was in the forest, my senses where overload by all the sounds of the night but at that time, I didn't care I needed blood........ and fast.

I closed my eyes and let my new improved senses search for me. There was....nothing!!!!! No human around anything bigger than a fucking racoon. I was becoming insane, and it was nothing good. I finaly decide to move on and climb with ease to the biggets tree to scan the area and see if there was a better direction to take. I saw lights but they were very far away.

Running at vampire speed when you are starving is not something you want to do on a regular basis, but a that moment, I was ready to do anything to have blood. It took me a few minutes, but I finaly reach a city parc and I found my first prey. It was a young girl, she was about fourteen and she was alone sitting by a tree daydreaming. She didn't have the time to realise what was happening to her, my fangs ran out as I took her back in the forest with me, they dig savagely in her troath ans her blood was filling me with warm and pleasure. I took her body in the nearest swamp and disposed of her. I was a complete mess. My mouth was bloody, my shirt and shorts from Merlotte were staind with blood and dirt. But my mind was coming back finaly.... I was devastated..... What ave I done!!!! I killed an innocent young girl just because I could. I dont even know exactly where I am and I need help, but there is one thing that I am sure, and it's that I have been made vampire!! The only thing I never wanted, I started crying and was not able to stop. I stayed like that for about an hour, taking the time to accept my new condition and what it implies.

I finaly stopped crying, but my mind was racing, who did this to me? why? and most of all where is my maker? Normaly a maker is suposed to provide the firts meal to his newborn and teach him how to haunt without killing. But as far as I can say I am alone.... First thing, I need to clean up and for once, I am lucky there are a couple of houses near and some have some cloth drying outside. I clean up the blood from my body and I dispose on my stained clothes carefully I dont want them to be found, just in case that they found the girls body. A new pang of guilt hurt me and I am about to cry. I cannot allow myself that kind of liberty for now so I concentrate on my next task, finding out where I am exactly and call for help. It's not like I could just ask anybody on the street, my need for blood is still there and my thirst is not completely quench. So beeing to close to a human is out of question for now.

I take a look at my serounding, just in case I see something familiar, and for the second time this evening, I am lucky, I'm in Shrevport, and right across the street, is the only place where I am sure to find help, FANGTASIA. Unfortunately, I cannot just go in, there are too much human in there, I muts find a phone and I dont have my cell. Great! Just great... And therer is no public phone around. Maybe I can just hide myself in the parking until a vampire open the back door and I can ask him to get Eric? Maybe I can just enter and go directly in Eric's office, if I focus very seriously? Nah!! Not gonna work. THE BOND!! I search my mind maybe it's still there! YES!! I can still fell it but it's very weak but it's still there. I try to send my terror directly to Eric, I sense icredulity, fear and a bit of something else... Hope. The back door open and here he is, my viking! The moment he sees me his face became even paler if it is possible for a vampire to become more pale, i sense rage, pain and joy. Pam is behind him and as usual, you cannot see anything on her face, not the emotionnal type that Pam! I don't know what to do, and for the first time this evening I feel safe, and I finaly find myself burried in Eric's chest. Again I start crying.

"She's leaking again master" Pam have always hated to see me crying but she likes to tease Eric when I cry on his shirt, and this time, I made a real mess.

"Shhh calm down my lover, everything is alright"

"No! Nothing is alright, I..I am a vampire!!!!! Fuck!!"

"It's not so terrible you know, you could be defenetly dead"

"Go tell this to the parent of the teneage girl I killed an hour ago"

Eric look me in the eyes "Tell me what happend?"

"I woke burried, alone and hungry in the forest, I have simply followed my instinct and that little girl was there and... and... I drained her, I...I couldn't control myself." I started crying for good.

Eric took me in his arm and carried me into his office and ask Pam to find an acceptable meal for me, he could see that I was still starving. I began to panick, I didn't want to kill somebody else. Eric send me soothing vibes thru the bond, but the bond was damaged when I died, and the soothing was not terribly efficient.

"Sookie, there is no need for you to panick, I'm here, I will not let you kill anyone, but you must pay attention, when I will tell you to stop you must obey ok?"

"Ok" I was still terrified, but with Eric by my side, I was feeling a little more confident, he wouldn't let me kill anyone, no?

"Lover, the bond is damaged, we will have to repair it" When I look at him, his smile was back, and what a smile!!!! It was the sexiest smile i've ever seen from him and his eyes were radiating with lust, I knew he was just trying to distract me with a sexual joke and I was about to reply when Pam came back to the office with a dark haired woman she didn't had any fang marks, at least visible. I tried to shield myself, I didn't want to hear all her fantaisies but it was not completely efficient, I was still too week, and there was already too much on my mind to concentrate. She was not there for me, she taught she was comming for Eric. I sank my fangs in her whrist anyway, I was starving and I needed blood badly. This time, I took the time to sense the flow of blood and when Eric told me to stop I obey immediately but it was very hard, I tried to remember the feeling I was getting from the human in front of me without succes, she was unconcius. And I needed more.

"Don't worry Lover, you will probably need two or three more to quench your thirst, i'm surprised that you managed to come here without kill more than one human, your self control is amasing for a newborn."

"Yeah! Tell me about it" I was becoming sarcastic. I could't help myself, I was feeling guilty about my first "Meal"

"Enough!! Sookie, it's not your fault, you should never have woke up alone, your maker should normaly have bean there, to guide you, educate you, at least he should have provide you your first meal. So stop that self pity party and tell me who did this to you"

I was starting to feel a little annoyed, but I needed the help so I shut my mouth for now and started to explain my last night as a human. "I was working the late shift and I got out by twelve thirty. I took a ride home with my car, I parked it and I got out of it and..... I noticed a brain signature, a were brain. He was angry, very angry after that... nothing. I woke up alone in the wood and I was a vampire. I don't even know who is my maker and i'm terrified what if he call me? Will I be forced to go to him or her? Bill once told me that you can't ignore your maker's call."

"Don't worry about that, there is a way to cut the tie between a maker and his child, in certain circomstances, and abandonning a newborn vampire is one of those,especially since you killed your firt meal. As sherrif of this area I have the right to ask a witch to cut it, and as your bonded, I was the only one with the right to turn you. After you finish your meal, I will take you to my home, and I will call a witch who car perform the cutting spell. Until then, if you sense a pull, a feeling you can't ignore, let me know I will take measures so you can be escorted so we can see who is your maker and I will restrain you so you cannot go to him or her. I promise I will keep you safe, remember that you are still my bonded, now, do you have a preference to who you want to be your official maker?" Now he was arboring a shit eating grin.

"Let me see....." His eyes wore becomming very serius and a little concern by now "I think I will chose.... you" I didn't had time to tell anything else my second meal was coming. this time it was a little brunette, and I had less difficulties to stop but I was still starving. Eric smiled at me.

"So it seem that I will be your "Master" after all" He was teasing me.

"You would like"

"Oh!, But it seem that I will" Here goes the shit eating grin again

"I tauth I was your bonded? will the bond still be effective? will you still want me as yours? How will you make me your child? I'm already turned" I was starting to worry, I love Eric, It took us so many years to find each other I didn't want to loose him. After the end of the fairy war, it took me serveral month to recover completely, now I was a wealty woman (Thanks to Nial) I didn't have to work (Sam didn't want me to come back since I didn't really need the job) And I finally decide to listen to my hearth and give Eric and me a real chance, I knew he wanted to turn me eventually, but I didn't wanted to, it seems he will have his wish finaly.

"My lover, you will remain my bonded, I love you, so no mather what I will still be your lover. As for becoming my child, it's very simple. Once the tie between you and your maker is cut, I will drain you again and I will give you my blood. It will take only one night for you to awake and this time you will be "Mine" completely and forever" His eyes were piercing me testing me, teasing me but I was too tired to defied him tonight anyway. Or did I really wanted to defy him?

Pam came in with my third meal, I didn't even look at her I just fed and I stop feeding by myself. Eric was proud of me. And for now it's the only thing I wanted. My last meal of the night was a man, he looked at me expectantly and Eric growled at him. It made me smile. Once I was finished we headed "Home"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

CHAPTER 2

The ride was uneventful, I wasn't in the mood to talk, and Eric was on the phone. Too many questions were running in my head and I didn't had any answers. I failed to notice where we were going, but I noticed the stop we made at a gate to enter a security code. Eric finally parked the car in front of his house. There was not light, but I didn't need it anyway. I was so messed up that I didn't even notice the look of the house. Eric put his hand on a little screen beside the door, he took mine and put it on the screen right after his, he entered a code and put his hand on the screen again.

"There, now you will be able to enter the house by yourself my Lover, you're the only one with Pam to know it's location, and to be able to enter, I should have took you here long ago" There was a bit of regret in his voice but I let it go and didn't reply.

I followed him to the kitchen, he warmed me a blood, it was odd I did this a lot of times for him, but I never tauth he would do this for me one day. I finally looked a the bottle with apprehension, after human blood I didn't know if I could manage to drink that stuff. I know that Bill and Eric find it disgusting. I took a sip and wrinkle my nose, Eric smiled at me with reassurance, it didn't took a genius to find out that I didn't like that, in fact it was nasty.

"You're not forced to drink it you know, I just tauth you would need the strength it could provide you before the witch perform the cutting tie ceremony"

"Ya thanks, who did you call?" _Please don't tell Amelia pleasssse!!!!_

"First I tauth I could call your witch friend in New Orlean but she might be a little freak out so I called Octavia. I asked her not to tell anyone for the moment, I think she will remain silent. Anyway I don't think Amelia would have been able to perform the ceremony It's very difficult magic"

"Fine" _Great! Just great, now I have to face someone I know, is there a way that evening can become more messed up?_

"Tell me what you think Lover, I know you have a lot of things running thru your mind, I can feel it"

Honestly, I didn't know if I really wanted to know right now, but I didn't have a choice. I have been gone for three days, I didn't know why and how I got in those woods, maybe, if they give me little pieces of information memories may come back who knows.

"I have been gone for three day's, do you have any idea what happened to me? Didn't you feel me thru the bond?"

"Bill found your car with the door open, your purse and your cell phone on the ground and a little further there was a lot of your blood, enough to let us think you were dead exanguinated, but there was no sing of your body and except Bubba's and Bill's smell no other vampire have been around recently. Since Bubba was on guarding duty this was simply normal. But we found Bear prints and the smell of a shifter so we assumed that a werebear attacked you. But without a body we couldn't tell anything and the bound was completely shut down, I never felt so alone In a thousand years. I don't understand what happend, how come you became a vampire if it's a shifter that took you, with the blood we found, there is no way you could just have been abducted and been took to another location without dying."

Eric's voice was low and uncertain, he was suffering and I didn't like seeing him like this. I stood up and walked behind him, I placed my arms around his waist and lower my head on his back trying to comfort him, he just put his hands on mine and remain silent for a long moment.

"I'm sorry that you have to worry again for me, I know I'm a lot of trouble. I'm mad that I became a vampire, I didn't want that, at least not like this, not now, it was too soon. I wasn't ready I liked my life, the sun, the food, the heat.... I didn't wanted to give them up already. I would have join you one day, I couldn't just let you alone, I love you too much, but not now, not like this"

Eric turn to face her, he didn't know of her intentions to become like him one day, he was astonish. After the fairy war and all she had to go thru, he taught she would just want to live her long life and die like any other human. That knowledge was significant for him. Without a word, he took his lover in his harm and hug her with force, his eyes were rimmed with red tears of joy but he didn't want her to see it, she was actually too upset too understand his own relief. Just at that moment, a car stopped at the gate. Eric released Sookie and went to open the gate to Octavia. She took another sip of her blood and wrinkle her nose again but she didn't comment. A few minutes later, Eric and Octavia enter the house, the old witch look at Sookie with amusement in her eyes.

"So, it seem that immortality finally found you?" She winked "I tauth it would have bean a little longer before it come to this end, but I knew it would happened sooner or later. Now, it seem that your maker is an idiot, and that you found yourself a better "Master" " She smiled at me with humor "Shall we proceed?"

I looked at the witch with annoyance, I wasn't in a playful mood but I didn't comment the "Master" issue I will deal with it when the time comes, anyway, I didn't have the choice, it's not like I could walk the earth without guidance, at least if I wanted to remain sane.

"What do you want me to do?"

Octavia looked at Eric "Do you have a spare bedroom I can use? I need Sookie to lay down, you maybe want to restrain her, this procedure can be very painful, event if the tie is recent."

"You can use one of the four bedroom on the second floor, please follow me" Eric led them to the second floor and let the witch chose the room to her convenience. She chose the simplest, and Eric went downstairs to take some leather restraint, he didn't want Octavia to be harm in the process, not that he really cares, but his bonded would never forgive herself.

I laid on the bed without other question, I was afraid but I knew I didn't have another choice. Eric placed the restrain in the base of the bed _'Where did these restrains come from?'_ and tied my wrist and my ankles, I ad a little room to move but not much. Meanwhile, Octavia had put her thing in order, and a strange smell was already invading the room. She began to chant, and putting some strange objects around me, now I was afraid, Eric was sending me calm and reassurance thru the damaged bond and I welcome it. The chanting faded finally, I was surrounded by a strange smoke, Octavia took a magnificent knife and look around. She was stunned, she put the knife back in her bag and chanted one last time, the smoke disappeared and she looked a me.

"Well, that is interesting, it seem that you were free from the beginning, there is not tie to cut, I only see two explanation for this. First your maker had a similar ceremony performed on him or second, your maker as met his final death before you rise tonight. But the result is the same, you are completely free for Northman to take, now if you don't mind, I was teaching tonight and I cut my lesson to come here, and since I'm not needed anymore I will be on my way. Good night Sookie, Northman."

She headed to the door without another word, Eric followed her, secured the house and came back in the room, he was looking at me with glittering eyes. _Oh my!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

I would like to say thanks to everyone who took the time to let me a review, your comments are welcome.

CHAPTER 3

I was an awe, completely messed up and... Still tied up!

"Eric, do you think you could untie me? it's a little uncomfortable."

I should have known not to ask a thing like this, I should have simply break the restrain, Eric looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Why would I do that? you're exactly where I have wanted you for a very long time, tied up in a bed completely at my mercy and I intend to make the most of it"

He came by the bed with a predatory look in his magnificent blue eyes.

Oh uh I am in big big trouble there is no way I could get out of this and honestly I don't want to. The first thing I register is my sudden lack of clothes, have I not been a vampire, I wouldn't have notice when Eric rip them of of me in a blur. Now he was just looking at me, his eyes were filled with pure lust but also with love. I was already dripping wet, and with my legs spread like that, it took only a few seconds for him to notice. He growled, and I became even more aroused, my fangs were down, making him smile. He slowly began by licking the top of my left foot, his tongue, who used to be cold on my warm skin was simply divinely warm on my own cool skin. He lick my calf, the back of my knee up to my thighs, it was a torture, he did the same thing starting at my right foot until he reach the center of my pleasure again. He skip that part completely licking my hips, tracing strange patterns on my belly paying a special attention to my belly button then he went directly to my breast giving them very special attention. He took each nipple in his mouth, sucking on them until they were hard and then he blew at them making them even harder, and biting at them until I cry his name. His hands were in his back, it was funny and a complete turn on. When he reach my neck, he licked it and nuzzle it until I couldn't take more and I begged him to touch me, to make me come. He seemed pleased with himself, but he didn't gave me what I wanted. He slowly kissed his way down to my center, finally licking my folds, parting them to get his tongue inside me, still never using his hands.

I couldn't stand still, but with the restraints, there was no way for me to escape his ministration, he took it very slow making me beg for more, finally he slit two fingers in me, playing with my sweet spot bringing me to the edge and leaving me there to come down. He did this three time and at this point I started to growl, and I was thinking about breaking the restraints. He must have notice my new resolve, because his own clothes were gone at vampire speed and he was laying over me completely naked. he was brushing the tip of his very very hard cock on my swollen nub, making me moan, my climax was building again and this time it crash over me like a tsunami, I cried his name so loud, I'm sure everybody around heard me. He freed my ankles, and put my legs over his shoulders and before I could even come down from my hi, he was buried in me, trusting hard and fast, making me cry with each trust, I was in heaven. It didn't take long before I came again, should I need to breath I would have bean out of breath by now, He reach his own peak with me, breaking the restraints of my arms I lowered my legs, stand up and straddle him, keeping him inside me. I couldn't help myself, I bit him on his shoulder, he roared and bit my neck, as we drank from each other, we felt the bond stretching and become whole again. We collapsed on the bed, completely sated. For a long moment, we didn't say a word, just feeling at peace, sending love and peace at each other thru the bond.

"Eric..." My voice was a whisper

"I know, I can feel it, the bond his back"

"I didn't realize how much I missed it until it had been damaged, will I still feel it when you take me as your child?"

"Yes, it will be even bigger, the two different bonds will become one"

"When are you going to do it"

"Tonight, I can't take the chance to let you without a tie, who know's how many other vampire already know about your new situation. Since we don't know who is your original maker, we cannot be sure he didn't tell anyone, but I wanted the bond back before, and I'm pleased to see that you wanted it back to"

I could feel all the love, the pride, the joy he was feeling, and I mirrored his feeling and added a little bit of lust, just to tease him, I was ready for round two, and I could telle her was ready too. The look he gave was worth it. He was dripping wit sex and want, but he didn't gave in.

"I know what you are trying to do Lover, but It wont work, not this time. There is only two hours before dawn and I want you to be officially my child right now" His voice was a low growl.

He took me in his arms and he walk us around the house completely naked, and for the first time I didn't care, _'Must be a vampire thing' _We finally reach the secured master bedroom on the third floor, did I said room? It was almost like a suite in a hotel, and the security was impressive. There was a sitting room, and three other secured door with a scanner. Eric told me that all the walls were steel with a silver sheet covered and decorated to look like the rest of the house, he even added iron bars to the two daytime room, after the fairy war to protect his resting place from popping fairies and making it more difficult to find, he didn't tell me what was behind the third door, I supposed it was his office. There is a little fridge with different brand of blood and a microwave, he even had human food.

"The human food was for you, now I think it won't be necessary anymore, I should have been more convincing and make you come living here with me, you would still be human. But something's bothering me, what were you doing working at Merlottes? I thought Sam didn't want you back?"

Looking at the food make me feel a little pain, but I came over it.

"I was filling for one of the waitress who got suddenly sick, Sam called me earlier, it was just for one night, do you think it's related?"

"I really don't know, we're going to find out I promise, but for now, we have more urgent things to do, come we don't have much time"

Eric made me put my hand on the scanner of our day chamber, just to be sure it worked well for me, and we got in the safe room. There was no light, and neither of us needed it anyway. The bed was huge, it was a Californian king sized bed, and all the furniture were in dark wood. There was a carpet on the floor it was so thick that my feet were digging in it. Eric asked me to climb on the bed, he made me sit like when we were in Jackson, my back on his chest. I smiled at the memory. I placed myself to give him easy access to my neck, he took the hint, gently licked my skin, kissed it, and sank his fangs in, and started to drink. There was nothing erotic in this, I even felt a little anger coming from him, I supposed he was thinking how he would have liked to be the one to turn me in the first place, so I let it go. After a long moment, I started to feel dizzy, I was feeling sleepy when suddenly Eric's was in front of me, he lift me placing my mouth on his neck telling me to drink, I sank my fangs in and did what he asked of me. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Eric telling me that he loved me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

CHAPTER 4

**Eric POV**

Sookie is sleeping and she will be sleeping thru the next night. I can feel the two bonds twirling and mixing; not knowing what happened to her is killing me. It was MY right to be her maker; I should have been the one to turn her. Knowing that she would have agreed to let me do it one day, when she would have been ready, is making the situation worse. I sit in front of my computer; there is a final step for me to make her mine, and it's the legal notification. I hate paper work, but for once it doesn't bother me. I filled the form on-line, and send it to the US government with a notification to Compton to add her to the database. Just thinking about Bill's reaction when he finds out about Sookie's new status made me smile. This time, he had lost her 'Forever'. I go to sleep beside her knowing that she is really truly 'MINE'.

**Bill POV**

I am about to go to ground, when my computer made a notifying sound. I opened the e-mail and feel my dead heart sink in my chest. The new mail is from Eric, notifying me to add Sookie in my vampire database; he is notified as her maker. I almost can't believe it. I know she never wanted to become a vampire, how did he convince her? Where was she for three days? Did he turned her without her consent and was all of this simply a smoke screen to hide the fact that he forced her to become a vampire? I know something terrible happened to her. She had my blood two times and I had hers so many times, even if I wasn't completely bonded to her, I could still feel her. But since that night, there is a void in my mind where I used to feel Sookie. Only her death could have broken the link between us. I must find out what happened to her. I go to ground; I don't have much choice, dawn is coming.

**Eric POV**

I wake up beside my beloved; she is still asleep and will be until tomorrow night. She is so beautiful, and she will always be. I give her a gentle kiss and went to shower. With chance, this will be the last night I take a shower alone. Once I'm finished, I walked in my office. I will have to work from here tonight because I will never leave Sookie alone even locked in my day's chamber. No, not my day chamber, OUR day chamber. I intend to keep her here with me, and I won't take no for an answer this time. I picked the phone and called Compton, he should be awake by now.

"Eric."

"Compton."

"What did you do to her? She never wanted to be a vampire," Bill's voice was dry, and snippy.

"I did nothing, when I found her she was already a vampire." My anger was building, because of Compton using this tone with him... One day, he would simply stake him.

"So why did you notified yourself as her maker?" He was still snippy; maybe he had a death wish after all.

"She woke up alone in the woods, her maker wasn't there, she found a way to come to Shreveport but she killed a young girl on her way. I found her completely terrified in the parking lot of Fangtasia; our bound was damaged but still there. I provide her with her first meal, and called Octavia to perform a cutting tie spell. But there was no tie to cut, she was completely free. Maybe her maker is definitely dead; at least I hope for him that he met the sun, because if I find him he will pay the hard price for taking the life of my bonded. Since she was free I made her my child, she will wake up tomorrow night and I will be there for her. Did you see Bubba? He was the one on duty the night she was taken, and I didn't see him since."

"I haven't seen him since that night. Maybe he is hiding ashamed of himself for failing Sookie; you know he is fond of her. Maybe he was killed before she'd been attacked; but I didn't find any remains around. I can go check at her house, since she is now a vampire; I can enter her house without any problem."

"That would be a good idea, and look at her answering machine; maybe it can give us some answers."

"I will call you back."

"I wait for your call."

I smiled. My Sookie never invited Bill back in her house since the Fairy war; even after he risk his own undead life to save her from the fairies. But now, her house is not safe from vampires as it used to be. I must do something to correct the situation. The simplest way would be to sell the house, but she will never agree to that. As a young vampire, she is attached to her past, and since the house belonged to her anyway..... I pick up the phone and contact Herveaux, a big satisfied grin on my face.

"Northman." He said as greeting.

"Herveaux." I commented stiffly

"Did you find her?" he questionned, his voice concerned

"Yes." He was trying to behave and stay professional

"And?" His tone was more and more concerned.

"She is a vampire." You could ear the pride in his voice.

"WHAT!! What have you done to her?" Herveaux is yelling at me; why everybody is thinking they can yell at me without any problem... That must stop right now.

"Calm down, you're alive only as a favor to her. If I have my way, all her suitors would be dead by now; and I might do that anyway. So you better change your tone with me from now on. I didn't turn her and I don't know who did it either. But I claimed her last night, it was my right; she is now MY child, MY bonded and MY lover." I hope he get my point this time, if he wanted to live.

"Go to hell!" He wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was annoyed, still it was an improvement.

"I just came back." Bad joke, but it was the truth, the last days had seemed like hell.

"What do you want?" The professional tone is back, the fun is over I guess. I can't help it, I like toying with her suitors a little, but now its business time.

"Her old house is not secure now that she is a vampire, any other vampire can enter in it at will. I want you to turn her old house in a fortress against any kind of supe; I want her house to look almost the same from the outside with just little improvements. Price is not an issue"

"What is her opinion about that?" He is enjoying his comment a little too much for my liking.

"She doesn't know; she's sleeping, she will awake tomorrow, but for once she will have to listen. I tried to warn her after the fairy war but she didn't listened and look what happened; this time I will not compromise." I left no place for arguing.

"Good luck with that." The were was almost laughing at me; he is playing with fire.

"It won't be a problem, keep me informed," I say professionally.

"No problem, I will send you a plan and a bid probably tomorrow for approval."

"Fine I will wait for it." At least he will probably make things quick, since all of this is for her.

The line was cut, I didn't take offense. I open my secured connection with Fantasia's computer; I started to work, when my phone rang; It's De Castro _'Why am I not surprised?'_

"Good evening your majesty."

"Northman, I need the service of your little telepath tomorrow night."

"I was about to call you, Sookie has been attacked by a were bear and disappeared for three days. I found her yesterday night and she had been turned. Nobody knows who is her original maker, he wasn't there when she rise. She killed a human to feed before she was able to reach me. I used my right as her bonded to reclaim her and made her my child, now we are double bonded. She will wake up tomorrow night, but she will not be able to be near humans alone for some time. And I don't know how her new status has affected her telepathy." Now I'm concerned.

"So it has been four days since the attack and you didn't feel the need to call me first thing, she is under my protection and nobody told me about this. I'm truly disappointed." He simply seemed annoyed.

"If you will excuse me, I called Victor the night she disappeared asking for reinforcements and he politely declined; arguing that he needed all his staff in his area because he had problems with the FOTS and he told me he would pass you the information. I assumed that he did his duty he is your second in command after all." I kept my voice as neutral as possible, I didn't know what to think about Madden, was he trying to get me into trouble?

"I'll see that with him then. When do you think she will be ready?" The king seemed a little pissed by the delay.

"I can't tell, she has been turned against her will, she killed her first meal and she is terrorized. But I will manage her as fast as I can. We also need to know how this as affected her 'Gift'." I thought I might ask the reason he required her, but decided not to. If he wanted me to know he would tell me himself: I would know eventually anyway.

"Fine keep me informed and don't give any further information to Victor. I will investigate this myself; I think he is taking a little too much liberty, he needs to be reminded who is the boss around here." He was angry, but not as much as it should.

"As you wish, I will keep you informed. Good night your majesty"

"Good Night."

I dialed Fangtasia, Pam answered and I summoned her here after she closed the bar. Until then I worked to maintain my area completely neat; the last thing I need right now is De Castro to think I'm not loyal.

Pam arrives shortly after three in the morning. There is not a lot of time left to plan, but I didn't want to talk about this on the phone. She asked about Sookie and I tell her everything I know event about Victor and De Castro.

"I think she is right with her presumption. Maybe the ill waitress wasn't an accident after all. Since the fairy war, she didn't go out a lot, and she was always guarded closely. I knew we shouldn't let Bubba to guard her alone; he is to easily distracted. Have you found him?" Pam seemed concerned

"No. No one have seen him since the attack, he may be dead for good this time. I sent Compton to her house looking for clues inside and to check her answering machine. He will probably scan the woods around her house just to be sure we didn't miss anything. Who knows what we can learn. I also contact Herveaux and ask for a bid to make Sookie's house a fortress" I am smiling remembering Herveaux's reaction when I told him about Sookie.

"You know she won't like this." Pam is teasing me now.

"I don't fucking care. I almost lost her and I won't make that mistake again. She may be a vampire, but she is young and doesn't know how to fight. I want to be able to sleep there with her without any concern about our safety for once. I know I'm in for a good fight, but I will win it this time; even if it will make her mad at me for a while." She just looked at me without comments.

"I think De Castro took the news with too much calm, and Victor's 'mistake' is too big to be real; what do you think they are up to?"

"One way or another, the result is the same; someone wants me out of the way for a while, and missed his goal."

My phone ring, it's Compton.

"Compton." I want to end this fast

"Eric." His voice seemed defeated like always when it comes to my bonded.

"Did you find anything interesting?" I really hope so for him.

"You can say that. I can assure you that you won't see Bubba again; he as met his final death the day Sookie disappeared. Can we meet somewhere safe? I have important information for you and I don't want to talk about it on the phone." he seemed hesitant to speak.

"Tomorrow night at Fangtasia; first thing after dark. I will double check it for Bugs, and Sookie will need blood anyway." I commented with a smile.

"Will she be able to behave herself?" He ased, his voice is stiff

"She managed to reach me without making a rampage the first day she rose, so yes, I think she can 'Behave'." Anger is piercing in my voice now.

"If you say so; I'm going to feed and to the ground. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric hung up the phone with anger.

"Pam remind me why that son of a bitch is still walking the earth?"

"Sookie and his database" Pam said with a fagny smile, she's teasing me again.

"Ah! Yes I remember; but his database can be handled by someone else. You're welcome to stay here tonight; it's almost dawn.''

"I appreciate the gesture." She bowed lighly

She made her way to another dark room and I went to mine. Seeing my lover like that, asleep in my bed, I become hard. I must think about something else otherwise I might be tempted to take her in her sleep. I lie down next to her; I take her in my arms and wait for sunrise.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them.

CHAPTER 5

I wake up a little after sunset. Eric is looking at me with his magnificent blue eyes; but for now I need to feed. I'm starving. I'm not as desperate as the first time I woke up in those wood's but still, I really need some blood. My Viking seems to understand what I need and I don't have to ask. He gives me a glass with real blood in it. I don't ask questions; I don't want to know where this blood comes from; I just drink. After three more I feel better; I can control myself and think clearly. I also feel powerful. My senses are more acute then before and I can feel Eric more than ever. It's like I'm a part of him, but I'm my own at the same time; I love this feeling.

"Wow I feel wonderful; I didn't feel like this the first night, even after I have fed," I looked at Eric expectantly.

"It's my blood; your original maker must have been a young vampire. The older the maker is, the more powerful the child is." He seem proud of himself, I can't help but smile a little bit.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I feel horny from the blood I drank, I hope sex is on the program.

"First we're going to shower, and next we're going to Fangtasia. Bill will be waiting for us; he has some important information for us. Also the King asked for your "Talent" but I told him that you were not available for a few days because of your new condition. I also asked Alcide to give me a bid for the renovation I intend to do in your old house." I looked at him with narrowing eyes.

I knew it; he couldn't wait to spread the news, especially to Alcide and Bill. I'm not very surprise by this. But I don't understand why he wants to renovate my old house; at least he could have asked me about that first. He is still himself, big bad ass controlling Viking vampire and you can add now to that, smug and proud because I'm completely and totally HIS like he always wanted me to be. I hate that side of him, but since I decided a few months ago to love him like he is, I try to hold my temper.

"Are you kidding me? Why do you want to make renovation on my house? I like it the way it is. I don't want to change a thing. At least you could have asked me before making plans." Now I was getting mad; who said I was always successful in holding my temper? Eric looked at me, mirroring my anger.

"Now you will listen to me for once. You are a VAMPIRE. You are vulnerable during the day. You cannot count on the little hidey-hole, Bill made years ago, to keep you safe. Anyone can enter in this house during the day and find you easily. At night any vampire can come in since you are now one of us, and I'm not talking about those fucking FOTS. They will probably try to make a point by setting it on fire with us inside if we give them a chance. I almost lost you five days ago; I won't make the same mistake again. If I had my way, you would simply sell it and never go back. But I know how much you love this house, so I won't ask you to sell it." There was nothing else to say, I could feel his determination thru the bond, now that he has me, he will NEVER let me go.

Now I am shocked, I never took the time to think about all of this before. I never very had the time anyway, but he is right my old house isn't safe anymore. I feel guilty; I shouldn't be so proud, and listen some times. Eric warned me before about my house, but I never listened, and look what that brought me into. I will never see the sun again because of my stubbornness; at least I'm not alone.

"Ok do what you want. You're right my old house isn't safe; It never have been anyway. But why do you want to renovate it? You don't want me with you? I thought you would want me by your side now that I'm a vampire. But if you want me to stay away, I understand; we're big target's and being apart might save both of us." my voice was sad, and I knew he could feel my sadness thru the bond.

"My love, of course I want you with me. I never want to wake up alone anymore; you're a part of me, can't you feel it? I want to secure your old house because I know you like it and we can occasionally sleep there. I know you don't want to sell it; and with the Compton house near, it could become useful to keep that house, even for him. Now we can discuss this all night, but we don't have time. We must shower and go to Fangtasia."

He gave me a deep kiss; we showered together while taking the time to pleasure each other. I am surprised to find clothes for me in the closet; very expensive clothes. I didn't comment for now, but there is really an issue now. I am wealthy and I can provide my own clothes. We finally enter the club by nine, and there is already a fangbanger waiting in Eric's office for me. I don't even notice if it's a man or a woman. Bill was right long ago when he said its only food nothing else. While I'm feeding, Pam and Eric search the office for bugs or hidden camera. They find nothing. Pam glamour's the fangbanger when I'm finished, and sends her away. There is now two chairs behind Eric's desk, I take the hint and sit in the other, beside him. I'm terribly nervous; I want to know but I'm afraid. Bill comes in followed by Pam.

His eyes are on me, he doesn't know what to think. Eric sends me calm and I do not fight it. I feel like I must speak first; like I must break the ice. I take a deep breath, even if I don't need it anymore.

"I'm alright Bill; it will take some getting used to, but I will be ok."

"I'm glad to hear it." His face is stony, but I can see the pain in his eyes; he will never be completely over it.

Eric took the lead, "So what did you find?"

"I know who her maker is." Now he has all my attention, I cannot contain myself.

"Who is it?" I really want to know who is the stupid idiot is that did this to me.

"Bubba...." I just can't believe it, why would Bubba do such thing.

"But... Why?" My madness seemed to have melted. Bubba is not an ordinary vampire; he is more like a child.

"I think you will find your answer in this letter. He left it for you in your house." He handed me an envelope. I open it and took the little piece of paper. There are blood stains on it like the writer had been crying while writing it.

_Miss Sookie,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done. It was an accident. The big bear attacked you and you were so hurt. I tried to give you blood like Mr. Eric and Mr. Bill but it didn't work; you didn't heal. I didn't want you to be lost and I realized too late that I had given you too much blood and that I had turned you. A newborn must go underground so I took you near Shreveport and buried you. That way Mr. Eric would find you. I know he's going to punish me but I don't want to be punished; so I will meet the sun this morning. He will be a good master, he loves you._

_I hope you will forgive me._

_Bubba_

Now I'm crying. I just can't believe Bubba has killed himself. He had tried to help me and it didn't work. It was probably too late when he gave me his blood, but he didn't need to sacrifice himself. He did the only thing he thought good to help me. I didn't say a word, I just couldn't. Eric squeezed my hand in an attempt to soothe me, I looked at him with a sad face. The meeting wasn't finished.

"Did you found out anything else?" Eric was concerned about me; he knew that I truly liked Bubba.

"Yes indeed, the were is from Jackson apparently. He stopped to take gas and the clerk gave me a photo from the survey cam. The plate is easy to read. Unfortunately, it's a stolen car. So I can't be sure of that information. It looked like a contract."

"No it wasn't." It was my turn to speak. "I read his brain just before the attack and he was to angry at me to just be a hit man. It was personal. My problem is... I don't know any were bear. The only other thing I can think about is Sandra Pelt." Now that got a reaction from Eric, he stood up from his chair and started to walk around the desk.

"Sandra Pelt is tied by her word, if she is really implicated, her father will kill her himself"

"He won't he and his wife died in a car accident a few months ago. It's not her first attempt to make me miserable; she sent another were to manipulate Crystal, Jason's wife, with the intent to hurt me. She knows how to hurt me using my family and my friends. I ask Octavia and Amelia to take care of the were with magic, but I never thought she would go so far."

Now Eric was mad, he dismissed Pam and Bill asking them to wait in the bar.

"What am I going to do with you? We lost Bubba, you're a vampire, and all of this because you couldn't ask me for help? All of this because of your stupid pride? Do you realize that I'm next on her list? She could have tried to hurt me or one of my businesses. How will I explain this mess to the King? I hope you're wrong and it's not her. I should have killed them long ago in the swamp. I should never have listened to you." His voice was so cold and my undead hearth ached. I could feel his anger, and I was too afraid to send him calm. It was the first time I was really afraid of him like that. I knew he wouldn't hurt me physically but there are other ways to hurt someone.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you when she sent Tanya." There was nothing else to say, I should have known better than that. She will never let me live in peace. I was feeling empty. The only thing that was making all of this tolerable was Eric's love; and for now, when I didn't feel it I was really miserable. At the end she finally won. A sudden rage took me. I looked Eric in the eyes. "You know what; you just gave her what she wanted. She wanted to destroy me, she wanted to crush my heart, and you just did that, she just won. You have a thousand years of experience behind you but not me. I made a big mistake, and I know it. Being cruel was not necessary." I contained my tears; he will never see me cry again. When all my pain hurt him, he winced; maybe he will understand how bad he hurt me. I felt as all his anger melts away, he came near me.

"You're right; I shouldn't have been so cruel. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry." He gently put a hand on my arm. I looked him in the eyes, he was really concerned, and I felt his fear of rejection. I gave him a little smile and he took me in his arms. I finally felt all his love and I sent him mine.

"I'm really sorry. I won't do this again I swear, If I have a problem I will tell you." I should have made this decision long ago; I wouldn't be in this mess.

"I know, I shouldn't have let my temper out like this. You're right I'm the one with experience and I learned from my errors. You will do the same. Now may I ask you why you think it's her doing?"

"The only person I know in Jackson who hates me enough to do such thing is her. And I'm sorry for Bubba, I really liked him."

"Don't be sorry for him, he was really miserable you know. I'm surprised he didn't do that sooner. At least he tried to do something right. I should be pissed at him but I just can't, he was like a kid, and at the end he tried to act like a grown up."

"I just wish I could say thanks. I may be pissed to be a vampire, but I'm glad not to be dead for good." Is that me who just say that!!! I never wanted to be a vampire, how can I be glad not to be dead for good.... I'll think about that later.

Eric squeezed me a little harder, and kissed me. When he released me I was completely relaxed but very horny. Eric felt it and laugh. "Later my lover, I will make it up to you I promise."

He called Pam and Bill back.

"Bill you will investigate Sandra Pelt, her friends, relations, bank accounts. I want to know everything we can learn. I would not be surprised if she was responsible for the death of her parents. Pam, I'm waiting for a bid from Herveaux. Sookie's old house will be improved to be safe for us to live in there if needed. Since money is not a issue, you will see the details with him. Sookie and I have some work to do. Since the king required her help yesterday, we need to know how much her little "Gift" has been affected and I don't want to be disturbed unless it's important. You're dismissed."

Pam and Bill exit the office and I looked at Eric expectantly. I never realized that my telepathy could be damaged or improved if I was turned. I already know I can still read humans easily, but for the rest I don't know. I haven't been near a were lately, and I didn't hear any of the vampires around me.

"You know, I never thought about the effect of my turning on my telepathy. I know I can still hear humans, and I didn't hear any of the vampires around."

"Did you lower your shields? Did you even try to hear them?"

"Honestly, no. It didn't occurred to me to event try. It's the only thing that kept me alive, and I'm pretty sure, even if I'm a vampire now, that if I can hear them they will stake me without regret."

"You may be right, but they don't have to know. We're going to keep any improvements in your condition for us. Not even Pam will know, at least for now. She will be safe that way. Now I will send you direct thoughts, and you will tell me if you can hear me. Since I'm your maker you may be able to hear them. If you hear me you will try to send me an answer."

_'Before the end of the night, I will make you scream my name so loud, everyone in Shreveport will hear you' _That was a sneaky thought.

I lowered my shields and it all hit me. All the thoughts of the crowd in the bar. I never heard them so loud; I tried to filter them and concentrate on Eric and I heard him. If I could blush, I would be bet red. I tried to send him an answer.

_'Promises, promises..... Maybe I will be the one to make you scream.'_ Two can play this game.

He started to laugh, it was genuine. I love the sound of his laugh.

_'Can you hear other vampires?'_ He looked curious

_'I cannot say, there is too much crowd. When I lowered my shields it all hit me like a brick. I never heard anything so loud' _

_'Do you think you can come in the bar with me? I have to make an appearance and I don't want to leave you here alone' I_ could read between the lines. He wanted to show me off and a new vampire will bring money in the bar especially since I was well known in there by the regulars.

_'I think it would be better if I feed a little more first.'_ I was a little afraid to face hot warm humans, what if I'm tempted? Can I control myself enough?

_'We could choose our meal together and bring them back here. I've got to feed too; I only drink bottle stuff since I claimed you.' _I smiled at him, he didn't wanted to let me alone, but I'm still afraid to face a crowd without feeding more first.

_'Now that's precious, take out lunch for vampires, dinner for two' _I almost laugh out loud, but finally I put things in Eric's hands. He knows me and wouldn't let me hurt anyone; anyway it would be bad for business.

At this point, we were both laughing, he took my hand and led me into the bar. The music was terribly loud, and the thought were invading my head; but I couldn't lift my shields. I was there to find myself a meal and if I could hear other vampires. He sat on his throne, and I took place beside him on one of the smaller chair. The fangbangers came immediately closer thrilled to see that I've been turned.

_...I wonder if he could do the same to me... _'Forget it he's mine...'

_...Maybe he will have sex with me now that she is a vampire... _'Nope, not going to happen'

_...I want to be bitten so bad... _'Maybe... Why not.'

_...Why did he choose her, she didn't deserve him, he needs a real woman like me..._ 'Can I kick her ass?'

_...She's so beautiful; she used to be cute, but becoming a vampire suit her very well... _'Thank you!!'

_...The rumors are true my mistress will be very disappointed to learn that... _I turned my head to follow the thought, and saw a young men dress like a fangbanger. I was beside him in a blur, followed by Eric. I looked at the man with delight, letting him think I chose him for my next meal.

_'Bring him in the office. He was thinking about his mistress who would not be pleased to find out that I became a vampire; I want to know more'_

Eric smiled at me and took the man in the office; I followed him.

"Eric, I really need to feed, It would be more easy for me to read him without eating him." I wink at him

_'Don't worry, I can control myself, but I want him to be afraid of me....For now, do you think a True Blood could be enough until I find an acceptable meal?'_

_'Maybe, I'll order you one, any particular "Flavor" in mind'_

_'Very funny'_

_'I thought so'_

The man was already tied up on a chair. He looked frightened. His head was a mess, and half of his memories were completely erased but those who were still there were interesting. I didn't take the time to ask him any questions. I pick up what I needed in his brain like I was in a grocery store. I didn't even have to touch him. A waitress brought me my blood and I drank it in one long gulp. I didn't want to taste it.

"His name is Brian. He's one of Victor's minions, and half of his recent memories are erased. He has been glamoured so much; his head is a complete mess. Last time I saw something like that, it was in Dallas. But I don't think he's here for him. I don't know how to explain it, it's like the person who glamoured him wanted me to think that Victor is responsible for his presence here. But in the bar he was thinking about his "Mistress" not his master."

Eric glamoured Brian and sent him on his way. He would not remember the conversation in the office, but he will remember seeing me in the bar. We went back in the club, but in our booth this time. I spotted a young man without any fang marks. He wanted badly to be bitten but he didn't have the chance so far. He was also a little shy. Eric was pleased by my choice; he had found a meal for himself. We took our meal and went to the office. Once finished, he summoned Pam.

"Master?"

"We're going. You're in charge from now on. We might not come tomorrow since I must teach my lover how to glamour and hunt her own meal." I'm a little surprised by his saying that, but I keep my comment.

"No problem, good night." She didn't comment and walked out of the office.

"Good night."

It's only midnight, a little early to call a night.

_'Where are we really going?' _I can't help it, I'm curious.

_'Merlotte's.' _I choked.

_'You're kidding right?'_ I really hope he's kidding.

_'No, there is less people there and you will be able to try to read the shifter.' _Who said I want to read Sam? Well I guess it's better than read a stranger, but still, he's a friend.

_'Don't you think we should call him before? What if my brother is there? I don't want to start a fight.' _And there may be other friends of mine there either.

_'Don't worry about that, they probably already know anyway. Alcide can't control himself; he probably spread the news to every were and shifter he knows.'_ So Quinn knows probably. I'm glad I wasn't there to see his reaction. In Rhodes, he once told me that since I'm bond to Eric, he could turn me anytime he wanted, and I told him he would never do that. I was right, but he didn't know it. He will probably think Eric did it and be madder at him.

_'Great, more trouble to come.' _Unfortunately, I know I'm right.

We got into the Corvette, and headed directly to Bon Temps. There was a lot of people in the bar, like Eric thought, Alcide has spread the news and every patron in the bar had his own theory about the way I had been turned. There was a lot of aggressiveness in the air. When we entered the whole bar went silent. The first to speak was my brother.

"So it's true, you're a bloodsucker now sis. I told you many times it would happen but you never listen."

"You know what Jay. I'm like that because a fucking were attacked me and a vampire tried to save my life. It was simply an accident, and in the end, I don't regret it. I would have done it anyway. My life is with Eric, and since he is immortal, so am I."

"You've got be kidding right? You would have let him turn you?" You could see disbelief on his face

"Yes I would have let him, not now, but in a few years... but yes, I would have done it." I could feel Eric's smug face behind me.

"You're crazy you know that?" He was shaking his head with anger.

"Must be a family thing, you made me brake Calvin's hand; how can a sane person be able to do such a thing?" This one was low... very low.

"You know I regretted it." I could see pain in his eyes. But right now, I didn't care; I was mad at him.

"Not enough for my taste. Now if you don't have something else to say, I must talk to Sam. I might have lost my life, but not my memory, and the last time I looked, I was still working here." Jason backed off.

Sam asked me to go to his office, and Eric came with me.

"I'd like to talk to her in private." Sam was hardly containing himself.

"I don't think so shifter, unless you want to be her next 'Meal'. " Erik was smirking, he couldn't resist the occasion. Sam looked at me in disbelief; it was hard for him to think I could be dangerous for him, at least for now. I gave him a gentle smile, but my fangs ran out a little.

"Eric is right; I'm too young to be left alone. Maybe in a couple of weeks, but not now. Anyway, you can say anything you want in front of him. We're still bonded, and he's my husband." I could feel Eric's pride; I even took the time to look at him to be sure his head would pass thru the door. Sam deflated.

"Well I think it's simple. I'm forced to fire you. Your presence here as member of the staff is too dangerous for you and for my customers, and I don't think it's your place anymore. But I will still be your friend, if you need help just tell me. You may be changed, but you are still the Sookie I know in your heart. As for the others, they will calm down and welcome you like they used to, just give them time. Do you know who your maker is?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. For everyone, Eric is my maker, and he is anyway. I'm not tied to my original maker anymore, and Eric claimed me so I'm his child. If you don't mind, I will take my last pay check and I'm going to sit in the bar. I really need a blood." And my nerves were about to break, his scent was starting to be overwhelming.

_...At least she's drinking bottle blood, not real blood. I wonder if she's taking blood from willing donors... _Reading Sam thoughts was as simple as reading humans.

_'Did you hear his thoughts?'_

_'Yes, as clearly as humans'_

_'That's convenient'_

_'He's wondering if I drink only bottle blood or if I take blood from willing donors'_

_'Is he offering?' _He was laughing in my head, I swat his harm.

Sam saw my movement; it didn't took a genius for him to realize that Eric and me could talk to each other in our head. His eyes grew bigger, but he didn't comment. He brought me a blood (He didn't ask what type I wanted, he just brought me my old blood type) and just as he was about to leave. I put a hand on his arm. He jumped, surprised by my movement, and a little afraid too.

"If you hear anything about an unknown were bear in the area, let me know immediately, he might be dangerous."

"No problem." And he got back behind his bar.

_'Lover, maybe we could call it a night? I have still some promises to fulfill, and if I want all of Shreveport to hear you yell my name. I think we've got to go home.' _

_'I like the way you think.' _He paid while I finished my blood and we were on our way. I still don't know if I can hear vampires, but we made progress.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all I want to say thank you to my Beta Sunkitsz even in vacation she took the time to help me with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

_**'Lover, maybe we could call it a night? I have still some promises to fulfill, and if I want all of Shreveport to hear you yell my name, I think we've got to go home.' **_

_**'I like the way you think' **_**he paid, I finished my blood and we were on our way, I still don't know if I can hear vampires, but we made progress.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He fulfilled his promises, at least as far as I'm concerned. We live to far away from Shreveport for the whole city to hear me. But I'm certain if our house had been in the city, everyone would have heard me begging him for more; crying my pleasure as he made me come again and again. But I kept mine too; you could have heard him as far as me and I can say I'm proud of myself. I don't remember falling asleep, but dawn must have come while I was in his arms.

When we woke the next night, we went to the bar. Bill had nothing interesting for us but we needed to make an appearance. Eric had decided that I should have my own chair on the stage. I am "his", and he wanted everyone to know it. Besides, he liked to show me off like that. I noticed some changes in my way of seeing things. I would never have let him do a thing like that before. At least not without an argument, but now… It didn't even bother me. I'm not shy about sex anymore and I don't even mind walking around the house completely naked. To Eric's pleasure I must say. I don't miss the sun like I thought I would, at least for now.

Tonight, I must try to concentrate on the vampires in the bar. I've found out that I can concentrate my mind on specific persons if I chose to. So I've decided to listen in to Felicia's mind. I'm curious, since Pam told her about the "Bartender Malediction" like I call it, she has been very respectful even when I was human. But I'd like to know what she really thinks about me. I let my shield down and I'm hit again by all the thoughts of the crowd. I let them pass and try to concentrate on Felicia. At first it's like a fog, or should I say a void filled with fog but in the fog I can catch glimpse of thought but nothing clear. She's looking at a man in the bar, and I can sense her hunger. OK, so I definitely can enter vampire mind, but I need a subject on whom I can experiment more. I want to know if proximity makes the reading easier. If I take Eric's blood, am I more effective? If I touch the vampire, is it easier? Are vampires able to broadcast louder if they are older? Can vampires sense me in there head? Too many question and so few answers. I really need a practice subject, one who won't be able to tell anyone.

_'My love.' _ Each time I say that Eric smile.

_'Yes Lover.' _Even in my mind he sounds sultry.

_'I need a vampire subject to practice on. One who won't be able to tell anyone about my new talent?' _Eric looked at me waiting for me to explain.

_'Well it seems that I can enter vampire mind, I just tried Felicia and I saw foggy images. I want to know if distance, touch, taken your blood, or the vampire's age can make some differences in that matter. But I don't want to harm or alert one of the vampires around.' _My eyes are on him, and the look on his face let me think that he's up to something.

_'I think I have exactly what you need. There is a vampire in the basement waiting for his punishment. He has been condemned to death by the king lately. I was supposed to kill him yesterday, but he might be useful for your little 'Experiments.' Don't you think?' _I give him a disgust look, but I must say his Idea is tempting. It's not like I can harm him, and he is already condemned so no harm done.

_'Ok after the bar is closed you will take me to him. I hope he is not to...damaged.' _I start to get uneasy.

_'Don't worry I didn't tortured him.' _I could feel the lust from Eric just at the mention of torture. I can't understand but my body seemed to understand because my fangs run out a little. Eric laughs in my head.

_'That's not funny; I still can't control these things.' _Bless my vampire state, I can't blush.

_'I know, but it's funny to see your body respond to an idea and your head think something else. You will understand later the reason vampires like torture I promise.' _He look so sure of himself.

_'I hope you are right, it's a little annoying to feel my body react like this especially in those circumstances.' _ He still can't stop himself from smiling, but finally I smile with him.

Even if I'm used to hear the thoughts of the patron in the bar, I'm starting to feel disgust. Usually those thoughts were about Eric but since I got in, I heard more and more thoughts about myself, Eric and some fangbangers in the crowd. I have seen myself in a few fantasies before, but never like this. I think I will have to get used to it. When Felicia called the last call, me and Eric went back to his office with a last meal; Once finish we went downstairs. The vampire on who I will experiment, is a young one, he's about ten or twelve vampire years old, and must have been turned in his early twenty's.

"What did he do for being condemned to death? Where is his maker?" I always thought a child stays at least two or three decades with his maker, learning.

"He killed his maker, who was also his lover. He didn't want to be turned but she didn't listen and he made her pay. Unfortunately, she was De Castro's child and he was really fond of her."

"I see. But since the reveal, I thought that being turned by force was punished." I looked at the poor boy in front of me. His life was taken against his will, and now he will be staked for seeking revenge.

"Sookie, you weren't turned willingly either, but you didn't go off on a rampage for that. He never asked for justice; he could have asked the king for a punishment. He could have put a formal complaint at the tribunal like you saw in Rhodes. But he didn't. In his search for revenge, he killed every human, vampire and were on his way." I didn't know all the details, but with this information, my pity left right away.

I sit in front of him. He is pale since the lack of nourishment is making him weak; to weak for my needs. He didn't even look at me; he looks defeated.

"Can I give him some blood? He's too weak for my needs. I want to try my gift on him in this state, but I will need him a little more....In shape for the other part." I give Eric a winning award smile

"No need to try to melt me, he's your toy for now. You can make what you want with him, even nourish him. But do not free him of his restraints. If you need him to feed, just tell me I will gladly give him bottle blood myself." I giggle just at the idea of Eric feeding another vampire like a baby. Eric doesn't seem to find this funny.

The first experiment I do, is trying to listen to him without touching him, like I did with Felicia but much nearer. I get almost the same result so I reach out and touch him. The images are improved, and I can hear some of his thoughts. He wants to die; he never wanted to become like this, and did all this rampage on purpose. He doesn't seem to notice my presence in his mind, so I ask Eric to give him a blood. He as been starving for a few days, and even if he didn't wanted to drink the blood, his body did it on his own will. He seems upset by that; I smile because I know the feeling. I wait about ten minutes and start my experiment again. I find that I can read him better if he's strong. Now for the last part of my experiment, I must drink Eric's blood. Since I'm not human anymore, I don't know what effect his blood will have on me. And I don't want to drink from him here. Drinking his blood always left me in a lustful state. Since he claimed me, it will be the first time I drink from him and I don't know what to expect. Finally we decide to go home and I will drink from him tomorrow, just before coming here.

When I woke up, I know right away that something is wrong. I'm alone in bed. Eric is already awake and he had taken his shower. There is a glass of blood on the nightstand, I drink it and go take a shower. I hate showering alone, so I make it quick. When I come back to the room, Eric is sitting on the bed, he looks serious.

"We will have to report your little experiment for later; we will have visitors tonight at Fangtasia. The king is coming. I have closed the bar for the night." He looks angry, he hates losing money.

"Why did you have to close the bar? Your office is big enough or we could have met him elsewhere"

"When the king goes somewhere, he is always escorted by his minions; it's more like a show. Victor will probably be there since he is his second in command. I have called my own minions too. In this case, I don't have the choice. I must close the bar. Imagine what humans will think if they see us bow to another vampire. They don't know about our hierarchy, and I'm more comfortable in a place I know." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Well it looks like we don't have the choice; do you know why he's coming?" I am a little worried, what if he comes to ask to go to Nevada....

"His daytime guy just said that he would be at Fangtasia by ten tonight. I don't know the reason of his visit. But I can easily imagine. He want to see by himself that you are really a vampire, and he want to know how and by whom." His look is very intense.

"What do we tell him?" I don't want to make any mistakes.

"Nothing about Bubba his letter is here well hidden. We will tell Felipe what we know about the attack but nothing about Debbie Pelt, since we are not sure of nothing. I have a text message from Bill, and he said that nothing in Debbie's finance, can let us think she's responsible for the attack. Also there is no were bears in her friends or relatives. But I was right; she's responsible for her parent's death. We will have to deal with her sometime."

"Maybe we could just send the proofs to her Pack leader; he will deal with the rest." Count on me to let others handle this kind of shit.

"It might be a good idea. I could send the information's to Herveaux and he could use them for his own purpose..." I hate when Eric take me for a stupid blonde.

"Eric... What are you hiding? You never did anything for free for anyone except for me. And even in this case you were being generous to get in my pants, not that I complain." I give him a lustful look, he smiles a little.

"Well when you went with him in Jackson, he had problem with the pack regarding his mission with you, and let just say that his business there is a bit harder since then. So I owe him a favor and I can't stand owing a favor to a were. With this information, he will probably be able to come back in the good graces of the Jackson pack and I will be cleared of my debt." He is saying the truth, I can tell without a doubt.

"Ok, now about our connection, and my ability. What do we tell him? Honestly, I had thought telling him that I'm damaged and I can't read people anymore, but It could place you in an awful position so what now?"

"The only thing he has to know is that your 'Ability' is still there and untouched. Nothing has change except that we can speak to each other like a maker and a child and that you can hear humans from far away. You can only hear sent thought by me. He will probably try to make you react by sending you awful images, but you must not react at any cost. If he suspects that you can hear vampire minds he will simply stake you. The only one you can trust with this knowledge is Pam. Not even Bill can know about that, he could be forced in revealing what he knows." The look on his face is enough for me to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"You will have to guide me in the proper protocol. I know a lot, but I don't want to make any error and make you look bad."

"I will be by your side. Don't worry and by law he can't separate us because of our bond, your pledge and the Master/Child link between us. If he tries we can resist and put a charge to trial against him." I hate that idea, trials with vampires are not faster than humans and he will have plenty of time to dispose of us before the hearing.

"Something else I should know?"

"Yes I had your 'Experiment subject' moved here in an isolated chamber in the basement. I want the king think he's dead for good. He will be in a few days anyway, but I don't want to talk about your little experiments." I don't want to talk about it either, especially not with him.

"No problem, what do you want me to wear?"

"You can wear a dress. It's an official visit, but we're not in a mansion or in a hotel; and please not to sexy." He didn't have to tell me that. I had always found Felipe creepy and I hate Victor.

I went back to the bathroom and brush my hair, giving it a little volume. I let them down and I dressed myself. I'm ready, so we head to the club. Once we're there, I heat myself a blood. It will be my first night without human blood and I hope I will be alright. It takes me 5 bottles to be sated, and it still taste like shit.

Even before the king's arrival, the bar is crowded. Felicia is at the bar and is serving almost every vampire in the area. It seems that a visit from the king is a major event and no one wants to miss it. I'm on Eric side, but a little behind like a good child. Pam is on the other side, a little behind him too. When the king came in, we bowed to him, and he takes place in Eric's throne like it is his. I hope there is cleaner around. I don't want Felipe's scent to linger on this chair. When I was human, I find this position uncomfortable, but now it's just annoying. Once he's seated, we stand back. For the first time, I take the time to look at the kings suitors', there is Victor, Sandy, two humans (Probably his daytime guys), a few vampires that I don't recognize, and to my surprise Quinn. Since he's with the king I suppose he can be in this area without any problem. I look at him, but he keeps his eyes on the floor, he didn't even try to send me a massage with his thoughts. Finally, Felipe summoned Eric, Pam and me follow him behind. Once in front of him, we bow again, but we stand up immediately.

"Eric, I'm pleased to see that your new child is obedient. I would have thought she would have been more difficult to control. Being turned in such circumstances is difficult for the child, and rise alone is even more difficult; you must have a very good grip. Is it true that she killed only one human before being taken in charge by you?" I'd like to know how Felipe knows that. The only one who knew this is Eric, and Pam.

"It is true your Majesty, and she is learning our ways very well." Eric was in kissing ass mode.

"Fine, may I ask your bonded a few questions?" He asks the question with visible distaste.

"Without any problem." Eric motioned me to come by his side. Now I'm nervous but no one except Eric can tell. I have mastered the poker face with years and years of practice.

"Miss Stackhouse, can you explain to me what happened?" Stupid question, he already known's what happened. Time for ass kissing of my own.

"With pleasure your majesty. I was coming back from work as usual. The night as bean uneventful, but when I got out of the car, I was attacked. The only thing I remember is a very red brain and the pain after that. I blacked out and I woke up in the woods near Shreveport." There was not a lot to say, I hope the king will believe me and won't ask any other question about that to me.

"Intriguing isn't it? Eric what is the evidence?"

"The only thing we found at Sookie's house is a were bear scent, her guards scent and her blood." Even now the reminder of this night is painful to Eric; I can feel it. I send him calm and love.

"Who was on guard duty that night?"

"Bubba." There was a rumor in the assistance.

"And where is he?"

"I don't know, since the attack nobody has seen him. He might have been attacked before by the bear and killed, but we didn't found any remains, and there is no trace of him nowhere." Eric is a little uncomfortable now.

"You are saying that you used a dysfunctional vampire to protect one of our most precious asset?" I started to be afraid

"Yes, his brain might have been damaged and his social abilities destroyed, but his military skills are intact and his ability to follow orders to. Since he is so found of Sookie he has bean her protector in more than one occasion with success." Eric is walking on thin ice; I hope he knows what he's doing.

"Miss Stackhouse, is your 'Ability' intact?" I know where he is going, and I might have a little card in my sleeve to help Eric.

"In fact, your majesty, my 'Ability' is much easier to control. I can listen from longer distance and with more facility like someone has turned up the volume. Like my other senses it has been improved, unfortunately, weres are still more difficult to read and vampires are still voids in my mind." I hope that the king will see the advantage of this situation and soften toward Eric.

"Interesting, at least your 'Ability' is not lost. It would have been tragic." He put a little emphasis on the word 'Tragic'; it made me shiver in a very bad way. "Now, when we talked on the phone earlier this week, you mentioned the fact that you asked Victor for help when Miss Stackhouse disappeared, and that your request has been rejected. Did you explain the entire situation to my second?" What is this game....Victor is looking to smug for my comfort.

"Yes I did, and I have two witnesses here to prove it. They were in my office when I called, and I have taped the conversation like I do usually." Now Victors face is priceless, but he regains his composure very rapidly.

"Can you hand me this tape?" Felipe seemed to be amused by all of this. Eric produces the tape from his pocket; it's on a little USB memory key. Sandy use the nearest table to open her laptop and give it to Felipe. He listen to the recorded file and once finished he closed the laptop lid and hand it back to Sandy.

"It seemed that you are telling the truth. I will deal with Victor later, this will not go unpunished. Now since this event has ended with a more valuable asset than we had, I will consider this incident closed. The only thing I ask of you is to keep me informed if you learn more about this attack. Now I came here for another reason. Since Miss Stackhouse has pledge herself to you, you had forbidden the were tiger to enter your territory and see your bonded. Unfortunately he didn't respect your orders and it was my obligation to punish him. He's too old to fight in the pit, and he is paying is debt to me with money. So I decided to make an example with him and I took from him one of the thing he loved the most. I hope the next time he will think before ignoring orders."

Quinn was completely still. I could read in his mind that he didn't know what his punishment at that moment was. Two new vampires came in the room, one completely hidden under a cape. Once they were in the center of the room, the hidden vampire was revealed and Quinn went on his knees. The vampire was his sister Frannie. I heard him yell in my head, when he finally looked at his sister, there was only hatred in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris. I just want to play with them

Seeing Quinn on his knee's like this must have pleased Felipe to no end. As for me, I'm totally sick. He asked for Victor to come in front of him, and I am curious as to what will Felipe do to him.

"Victor, you failed to your duty, Miss Stackhouse was under my formal protection and you didn't send any help to area five when asked. The situation was serious and you took it lightly. You are revoked from your duty as sheriff of area one for six months. Your duties will be handled by Jonathan and who knows if he's efficient he might keep the place. For this period of time I won't need a second. Keep in mind, if anything happened to him you will be the first to be staked. Meanwhile you will have to take care of my new childe; she is annoying, wild and not very obedient. I forbid you to hurt her too badly without my consent. Being with a new one and teaching her will remind you of your place. You are my underling and nothing else. You can always be replaced. Now my dear Frannie, you will go with Victor. Listen to him for he is your master for now. If you give him trouble, you will be back to my side." I can't be really sure but I think I saw her shiver; but she obeyed.

After the meeting was over, Quinn followed the king out looking like a broken man. His thoughts didn't even register; his mind was totally blank. I didn't know what to say. I felt like it was my fault, even if I was not the one to break the rules. You can always count on Felipe to destroy others life. Once they were gone, Eric searched his office and found a little bug- probably placed there by one of the Nevada minions before they got out. We search the bar completely and found three more. Even the cars were bugged. We decided to have our PC and Blackberry investigated later tomorrow and we went home.

"Eric, how can that creepy bastard have done a thing like that to Frannie? It's not her fault if Quinn didn't follow the rules. I thought forced turning were over with the revelation...."

"Sookie I can sense your guilt, but it's not your fault. No one could have known what the king would do, not even me. At least I wouldn't have imagined that. As you said so often, you are not a psychic, you're only a telepath. If humans learn about this, we might be forced to go back hiding. Honestly I'm surprised by his choice of punishment; no sane vampire would have done such a thing. As for Victor, he will be even more dangerous now than before. He might be out of the power structure for a while, but he is not out of friends. If he wants revenge, he can go as far as use Frannie as an ally because of her hatred. I think maybe I should call the council for advice." Eric is now deep in thoughts. I leave him in peace for about an hour, but I have too many questions spinning in my head.

"What is exactly the council? And what can they do?" I'm not sure if he heard me. But finally after a few minutes, he turned around to look at me. He look so serious, I never saw him like this.

"The council is composed by ten of the most ancient vampires around the world. You've already saw one of his member in Rhodes, the Ancient Pythoness. They are there to make sure the equilibrium in maintained and the laws are respected even by the kings and queens around the world. Otherwise chaos might take place rapidly in the supernatural world. Each species has his own council to rule them, and there is a great council which every species has representatives. Now to have that start an investigation, a formal complaint must be made. Unfortunately it's not anonymous. If I do that, I will be forced to take over the state of Louisiana to ensure our safety." He is looking at me expectantly.

"Great! Is it worth the price? What is done is done. Even if De Castro is found guilty and condemned, Frannie will still be a Vampire, that can't be undone. Did you see the hatred in her eyes when Quinn looked at her? She knows she is his punishment, no one deserved this, neither Frannie nor Quinn." Eric was about to talk, but I lifted my hand to show I am not finished. "I know the supernatural world is hard. I learned it the hard way when I broke Calvin's hand. But Calvin and I were involved in this willingly so we knew what we were doing. But this young woman never had any choice. Before the takeover they abducted her to make Quinn do their bidding and give them information about Louisiana and us. After that it seemed that her life was taken by force. I talked to her in the hospital in Rhodes, and she was a good person. I gave her money to buy some clean clothes and she even lends me her car so I can get home safely. She even risked her life to warn us of the takeover, and even if she was too late she tried at least. When I saw her tonight, I felt I let her down. I should have done something to help her." Eric is looking at me, and I think he doesn't know what to think about my little speech.

"Lover, you are right. We can't do anything about Quinn's sister, what is done is done. But have you seen her reaction when De Castro threatens her? She is terrified by him. Maybe if he is condemned, she will find peace knowing he will never be able to hurt her again. If we let all of this happened without saying a word, we are as guilty as him. And I don't want to be involved in that kind of shit." Always the surviving type, I rolled my eyes and admitted defeat. I don't want to be queen, but if it's the only way to have peace...

"Do you want to take all of De Castro territories?"

"No. The only territory I want is Louisiana. Nevada is too far from Louisiana to be properly controlled and as for Arkansas; actually its needs are too high to be a productive state. It will only be a pain in my ass and I don't want that kind of trouble. Louisiana will be hard enough to rebuild, and I don't want to use my energy elsewhere. Almost everything is already in place for me to become King. Two of the four other sheriffs are behind me. I have all the vampire of this area behind me. And since Katrina there is about twenty vampires left in New Orleans, so with Victor gone for a while they will take more time to organize themselves so we will be able to put them down. Unfortunately Frannie will be trapped in Nevada for a bit longer; I can't go against the pull of her maker. She will be free when he is dead. I hope she survives until then." Eric seemed determined, so I do the only thing I can in these case. I simply love him.

"Alright I'm behind you. I cannot say I like the Idea of you becoming King, but if it is what it takes to keep us safe, go for it." Eric's face lit up; suddenly he looks like a kid on Christmas Eve. The prospect of a good battle seems to improve his humor and his libido. I can feel his lust actually.

"You know I never wanted to become King. But since the Queen's death, it's a thing I consider more and more often. I'm tired to be ordered around like a servant. Besides, I will not be alone to rule the kingdom; you will be by my side as queen." His determination is visible now and I know he will not go back.

It's about four when we end up in the basement. Eric gave a blood to my 'experiment subject' and the rest of the tests are reported until tomorrow. The young vampire doesn't seem to realize where he is. He is disconnected from reality in a way. I search his mind to find out- only blank. I try to talk to him, but no reaction. Is it possible his brain is no longer working? Can a vampire be able cut himself from the world? There are so many questions I don't know where to start. Now that I am a vampire myself, I can answer a few of them but not all. But if my guess is correct he might just be in downtime and not wanting to come back. Time is my enemy today, and I must go back to my bedroom with Eric before sunrise. Sometimes being a vampire sucks- _literally_.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

_________________________________________________________

The next few nights were very busy. There were so many things to do and calls to make but we also had to be discreet and not looking suspicious. Plans have been made to get rid of the last two loyal sheriff of the area. But we had yet to decide what to do with the vampires of this area. They are not loyal to us and we don't know if they are loyal to De Castro. We need more vampires to take care of them. Meanwhile I conduct my own little experiment in the basement of our home. When I woke up tonight, I took some of Eric's blood while making love. And now it's time to see if it will help me read his mind.

When I got in the basement I took a good look at my 'toy'. He is in the same exact position he was yesterday and the day before. I think he's sleeping like this. His body is rigid and he looks frozen in time. I walk near him, trying to get a reading of his mind, but I get nothing; not even a foggy reading. I know I need to touch him, but I'm not sure if I can do this alone. He needs to be restrained but kept at arm length. Unfortunately, I have no other choice. At least I am a vampire too, so it will be easier for me to get out of trouble if needed. His hands are on his knees, so I just put mine on his. That got a reaction as he jumps on his feet and backs away from me. And I got my first real reading of him in a few days. He is pissed, and that make me smile. I can piss anyone so it seems, even a perfect stranger. He looks at me and I can see from his mind that he didn't even see me. He sees the woman who turned him.

His mind is a wreck; he is replaying the same images always like a video settled on replay. I can see the woman laying on him with a smile. I can see the love she has for him and her unwillingness to let him grow old and die. She doesn't want to live without him. I can feel his fear he ask her to let him go, but she says no. She is trying to explain him how she feels that she want to be with him forever and I can hear him say no again. Now I see her cry as she is over him fangs out. She is telling him he will be grateful to her someday for doing this, and I feel the bite like it was my own. Then everything went blank again. He went back on his previous location and is frozen in time again. His mind is blank.....

He is not the best subject to work with, but I have discovered that touching is still helping my reading. I have found out that once I have touch my subject, I can let go and still read like I am touching him...Interesting. But I can't tell if It's my intake of Eric's blood or if it's simply a coincidence that lead me into his mind. It disturbs me the way I felt the bite; like it was me who was bitten. I give him a blood without touching him and I go upstairs- leaving him in peace.

When I enter Eric's office, he's on the phone again. I smile and sit on the couch waiting for him to have a minute for me. I hope that things will settle a little bit after the takeover and the investigation of the council. I want a life with him or should I say an _afterlife_. I go into downtime for a while. Doing nothing for a vampire is not as boring as it seems. When in downtime I don't see the time. It's almost like being asleep but you are aware of everything around you. I register everything but I store it in to my memory for further reference while my body replenishes. It's a way for us to regain strength when we are awake. We didn't have a chance to get to Fangtasia tonight, and I'm thirsty. The synthetic blood doesn't sustain me for very long because I'm a newborn. As soon as Eric is finished, I will ask him to go hunting. I could go by myself, but he's a little overprotective of me and I don't want to piss him of tonight.

It's only two hours before dawn, and Eric is still on his fucking phone and I really need to feed. It's becoming urgent. I can feel my anger building and I can tell that Eric is feeling it too. He gives me a questioning look and I when I let him know what I need, he hangs up the phone.

"My lover, you should have told me you were hungry. It's too late for Fangtasia and you have not hunt yet. Dawn is not very far away so we won't have time to fulfill your need tonight. I have a few blood bags in one of the refrigerator downstairs. It's not the best but at least it's human blood. It will have to do for tonight." I sigh and I follow Eric downstairs. A glass of blood is already in the microwave when I got there. He hands it to me and looks at me with concern.

"You didn't say a word since you got back from the basement. How's your little experiment is doing?" I can see that he is really curious about my progress.

"First you should have told me about these." I pointed the blood bags in the fridge. "It would have prevented me for craving all night long. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't wanted to disturb you. A lot of things are in motion right now and you being distracted might lead us to our final death. As for my little experiment, it isn't going like I want it to. My plaything's brain is too damaged. But I found something interesting tonight. When I touched him, he went crazy, backing off of me and replayed his last memory as a human. I could see them so clearly it was frightening. I even sense the bite like it was my own. But after that everything went blank in his brain again. So I can say that touching is definitely useful, but I can maintain the link even if I must stop touching my subject. The only thing I cannot say is if my taking your blood is helpful, because it was the first time I got a reaction of him. I will test my skill on Pam tomorrow night. But don't tell her anything; we'll see if she can sense me in her head." Just by the look of him I could say he wasn't very fond of my Idea.

"You know I don't like the Idea of anyone else knowing about your improved talent. I received a formal demand from the king tonight. He wants you to do a job for him. It seems that a few of his human's underlings have been glamoured, and there is money missing in one of the casino Felipe owes. I think it's a test. He wants to know if your abilities have been improved or if you are still the same Sookie that only reads human minds. He will probably put some vampires hidden in the crowd and make them think about the robbery. You will have to pretend not to hear them. Can you tell the difference between the readings?"

"I will have no problem pretending not to be able to read vampires, even tonight when I got my reading of my little toy, it was very easy to tell he is a vampire. The reading is very different. Every species has their own brain waves and I can always tell when I read them. But I don't want to go to Vegas, not right now. It's too dangerous. Do you think he knows about your intentions? Can't you just tell him I'm not ready to go in such a crowd?" I fell It's a trap and I don't want to go there. I'm not ready to play in vampire politics right now and I don't want to get us killed. What if I react to thoughts I shouldn't; it might reveal more than I want.

"We don't have the choice. If I say no to him again, he will start to get suspicious and will watch us more carefully. Pam and I will go with you. I even had us made a special two place titanium coffin; do you remember they were on display at the Rhodes summit? They are almost indestructible. After what happened there I don't want to take any chances. Even in a light tight chamber we are going to sleep together and it will be locked up from inside. The bed will be use for more pleasurable activities." The smile he gave me just made me melt.

"I remember seeing that display but I never give it any attention. It's not like I thought I would become a vampire some day. But I'm glad you had one made up for us. When did you have this one made?" I can see Eric stiffen a little, I'm not sure I will like his answer.

"Honestly, I purchased it in Rhodes and had it stocked in the house since then. I had hoped to use it for your transformation. I would have buried myself with you in it for these three days so you would not have to wake up alone. Unfortunately I never had the chance to do it myself." The sadness in his voice makes me choke and I realize that he wants me to be a vampire for a very long time. But he never tries to force me into it. Now I almost regret it. It would have been so good to wake up in the arms of my husband on that first night. I feel shameful. I yelled at him for so long. I pushed him away so many times and all this time he was waiting for me. One red tear rolls out of my eye. He is in front of me in a second, licking it, and the only thing I can say is "I'm sorry."

We stay like this for a while, not talking just feeling each other. Sunrise is coming and I start to feel a little drowsy. So we went to our room and I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I open my eyes the next night, there is luggage on the bed and Eric is packing.

"Good evening sleepy head. You slept very late tonight." The more I think about it, the more I hate being a newborn. We need more sleep than older vampires.

"Tell me about it. I hate all of this newborn crap. When do you think I will start to wake up at sundown and eat a little less?"

"I don't know. All vampires are different and your case is very particular. I have not known many reclaim vampires, and they were too old to ask them any question. But with my blood we can hope for you to have a short newborn stage. Now I think it's time for you to take a shower. We need to be at the airport in an hour." That's it! No sex, no feeding; just a fucking wake up call. I go into the bathroom and slam the door. I hate Felipe De Castro and his political bullshit!

I clean myself quickly since a shower without Eric is simply a task. I'm ready in less than twenty minutes. I can feel his frustration thru the bound, and I don't understand why he is so cold with me tonight. I feel lonely and I'm getting grumpier. There is a glass of blood for me on his desk; I drink it without even thinking about it. We are on our way to the airport. In the car I take a good look at him, his face is stony I can't read him at all since the bond is silent. Oh No! He didn't do that again!!!

"You closed your end of the bond, why? What are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing Sookie." The way he uses my name gives me the chill

"Bullshit! I don't believe you, and I will not board the plane unless you tell me what is happening. I want to know and I deserve to know." Now I'm pissed.

"You will do what I say, don't make me order you around. You know as your maker I can make you obey if I want to." He wouldn't dare! I give him an incredulous look.

"You wouldn't dare! You told me that you loved me. Are you already tired of me? Is that why you are so cold and distant? Is that the reason why you closed the bond?" I just can't believe how much distress thinking about him leaving me can make me feel. But I will not let him know that. If he can close his end of the bond, I can do the same on my side. I concentrate myself on the bond, I imagine a door at the end of it and I close it. I know I'm successful when I see his face. He is very angry.

"Don't do that! Open the bond." Is he giving me orders?

"Why should I? You closed your own end so I can't feel you; you didn't even kiss me since I woke up. Because of you I feel like shit. So no, I will not open the bond unless you give me an explanation." He is looking at me puzzled.

"Do you realize that I gave you a direct order and you didn't feel compelled to obey? Like a child should have when his maker is giving him order? All I am doing tonight is putting you in a situation where I'm forced to order you around and you didn't respond like you should have." Now I don't know what to say. It may be vain but I'm a little proud of this.

"You... you made me feel like shit on purpose? You wanted to be forced to gives me orders? Why?" If he wanted something from me, he just had to ask. I would have been happy to oblige.

"I needed to know if I could force you to obey. We are going in dangerous territory, and we must be very careful. If Felipe realize that you can't be controlled he might have the idea to keep you with him a little more permanently. I'm sorry for what I've done. I closed the bond so you would not feel my regrets for making you suffer." I can feel his side of the bound opening again, and I do the same on my side.

"Ok, now that we know that, you will have to let me know when you want me to look like you're controlling me. Because we can communicate with each other in our minds this can become very useful." By the time we discuss this we are at the airport.

"We will talk about this later lover. We must board the plane then we will have five hours to talk and maybe do other things." His mischievous smile is back and I feel much better. But I will get him back for this.....


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

_________________________________________________________

I thought we were traveling with Anubis, but in fact there is a private jet waiting for us at the airport. De Castro seemed very impatient to see us. I have never been in a private jet, and I'm not use to that kind of luxury. Our seats are more like comfortable recliners.

"I will give you a complete tour when we are in the air, for now we must take our seats and take off." I'm already nervous. I hate take off and landings. But I have no time to stress myself with that kind of things right now because there is a Viking kissing my neck, and my ignored libido is taking over. Eric even bites me a little but not enough to break the skin. The only thing I could do was moan right now. I tried to stay as silent as possible, I don't want the staff on board to ear me. Once in the air Eric back off and smile at me. The lust in his eye mirror mine and I want only one thing right now and it's to have my way with him. But before I could do anything, Eric is standing in front of me. I unbuckled my seat belt and I stand up he takes my hand and led me in the back of the airplane. There are three doors one lead to a bathroom and the others to two small bedrooms. The plane is completely light proof.

Eric takes me in one of the two bedroom and sat on the bed. He patted the place beside him inviting me but I stayed still.

"Eric that is definitely a bad idea, you me and a bed? Are you serious? You said you wanted to talk." I tried to stay serious.

"And do other thing with you that is what I said. And I never said these thing were supposed to be done in this order. Right now I want to have my way with you and I can say you want that too." What could I say to this. He's right and the bad part of my mind is making a happy dance. I groaned but I give in - I can't resist my man.

Before I sat on the bed, Eric unbuttoned my pants and yanked them down - taking my panties with them. I kicked them on the other side of the room and I pushed him on his back on the bed. He smiled at me. I do the same to his own pants to discover that he's going commando. 'Oh my!' I took my shirt off and kneel in front of him. His gracious plenty was completely erect and begging for attention. I took it in my mouth and Eric growled. His hands moved to my hair, massaging my scalp. I licked him and took as much as I could in my mouth pumping him slowly. I could say he's starting to grow frustrated with my lack of speed. He backed off and took me by the waist to put me on my back on the bed. His eyes are now feral. I woke up the beast in him. He doesn't waste any more time and pushed his erection into me. He is pounding harder and harder with each trust but I can't get enough. I raised my legs and put them on his shoulders, giving him better access. This way he hits my sweet spot with each trust and I wont last long. I could already feel the pressure building. I bite him on his arm he growl but I don't stop I bite him on the other arm. He slid out of me just enough long to turn me and put me on my four. He thrusted in me with full force and bit my shoulder. Just like that I'm completely gone, my climax hit me with full force and last like for hours. I don't remember a time when I had ever came so hard. Eric followed shortly after me. He let out a guttural howl that looked like a warning in the bond. I feel possession, love and concern. I know what he wants to hear.

"I'm yours Eric, I will always be." He hugged me harder,

"I know, but that fucking bastard can be dangerous. He can go as far as killing me or threatening me to gain what he wants. If he try that with you. Just tell him you have bean ordered by your maker not to give in. He will understand that this is useless. I want to try something with you if you will let me." He's so sweet, I'm glad to be the only one to see this side of him.

"What do you want to try?" He's smiling like the cat that ate the canary

"I think if I give you an order and add a particular formula you will be forced to obey me. But I want to be sure." Always truthful.

"Go ahead try it. But remember you already owe me for what you did earlier so don't push it." I want to know what he could do to me too. But I don't want to look like a fool either.

"All right, as your maker I command you to dress yourself." I feel like a pull and without thinking even further I get up and take my clothes. In a matter of seconds I'm completely dressed. That's when I realize what he had done. A least he made me do something useful. But now I know my limits. He can order me around but he must say the words.

"Ok.... I hate to say this but it worked. I hope you will not abuse of this new little trick. You always dreamed to be able to control me, and making me do what you wanted." He looks at me with a very big grin.

"Yes I remember very clearly a particular day I would have wanted you to do what I wanted. That damned tiger would never took you out If I would have bean able to do this." Just thinking about Quinn always puts him in a bad mood. Fortunately it doesn't last very long. "I think we have to be prepared for anything lover. The plan is simple, you do the job like you would have done it if you were still human. Even if you can hear them from more far away than you used to you must not let him know that. Try to touch your target as much as possible like you used to. If you hear something from a vampire, do not react. You can communicate with me with your mind but do it as less as possible and only in case of an emergency. It shows on your face when you're doing it. This is the only additional power Felipe is allowed to know about because it happened from time to time between a maker and his children. I can do it with Pam so it will seem only normal for you to be able to do it too." I'm starting to be uncomfortable with all this, but I have no other choice. For now at least.

"Don't worry about me, I practiced my poker face since I'm a little kid. I'm used to hearing unpleasant things in others mind and I'm ready for about anything. I know he will probably send me awful images voluntarily just to see if I react. Fortunately for me, my reading of vampires is not trained enough to catch anything for now. But I will be careful, some are stronger broadcasters than other." He seemed to relax a little but in know he's still concern.

The plane landed in a private airfield and a limo is waiting for us. We were taken to Felippe's Hotel. Even if this is my first trip to Vegas, I can't seen to enjoy it like I should do. All these lights, all this agitation and this noise hurts my newly enhance senses. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Eric I can't stand all this noise, I can't even hear human thoughts because of this. Maybe It wasn't a such good Idea to come here so soon after my turning." I take my head in my hand, and lower it on my knees. As soon as we arrived at the hotel Eric takes me in his arm bridal style and carry me to the desk. He asked for our keys and take me upstairs. The level of noise is getting lesser and I start to feel better. As soon as we are in our room, Eric heats me a blood. I never realize I was starving. There is a knock at the door and we know exactly who it is. Eric open the door and let De Castro in our room.

"I won't be long, I heard you had a problem at your arrival? What is it?" He seemed irritated.

"Your majesty, Sookie is a very young vampire and her new senses are not used to all this noise. She told me she can't even hear human brain in all this noise. Now that she is in the room she feel a little better. But it will take some getting used to for her. Maybe we should have waited a little longer before making her work. I'm not convinced she will be useful to you in that state." Eric lower his head a little, I hate seeing him like this.

"Remember who you are Sheriff, I'm the one giving orders and I'm the one who decides when and what is useful to me. You better train her fast. I need her talent in the casino in an hour. If she is not cooperative, I will take that as treason and I will simply dispose of you both. Now there is a thief in the staff and I want to know who it is." I stood up.

"Your majesty, What if it's a vampire? I won't be able to know that I can't read vampires." He looks at me with mischief.

"I hope not for you, remember you're a vampire now. You are not longer under my protection so I can do what I want to you or your maker." And with that he exit the room. Eric gave me a silent motion.

_'Sookie do not say a word about your new talent there are bugs around the room and he can hear everything we say. I can't remove them or I will look suspicious'_

_'No problem, but I can voice my concern about my incapacity to be in a such big crowd. This is something he already knows'_

_'Yes you can voice your concern, anyway we have to talk to each other or else It would seem strange.'_

"What can I do Eric? When I was down there I felt like there was thousand of voices who were speaking at the same time I was not even able to say which one belong to who. It had became like a big storm of noise. I need time to getting used to all this." I am very concerned and I don't know what to do.

"Calm down Sookie, you were surprised by all this, now you know what to expect so you should be able to handle it better. Now finish your blood and we're going to take the stairs. We will stop on each floor to give you time to adjust. When we arrive directly in the casino, concentrate on the voice in your head. I will be with you all the time and I will take care of you."

Just as I was finishing my blood, the whole building start shaking, bringing back very painful memories. Eric took me in his arms and headed for the room balcony. We just barely made it before the floor under our feet collapsed.............


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

Note: I edited this chapter to correct a few mistakes and add a thing or two I felt were missing sorry for the inconvenient.

______________________________________________________

We made it to the balcony just in time for Eric to lift us in the air before the hotel collapsed under our feet. For me, It was Rhodes all over again and I am shaking at the memories. He takes us on the roof of a nearby hotel. Humans don't know that some vampires can fly and they want that to stay that way, so I am glad that they are busy looking at the collapsing building. I try to calm down. It's very hard for me because I ear everything the yelling the crying the pleading and I can even ear a vampire thinking about how it's simple to make the FOTS look bad. Now I'm confused and Eric can sense it.

"What is it my lover?" The look on my face must be frightening at least I feel frighten.

_'I just heard a vampire thinking about how it's easy making the FOTS look bad, can it be possible a vampire made all this mess?' _Eric looked stunned

_'Other than a take over I can't think about any other reason to make a thing like this, we must search for the king. If he's unharmed we might want to investigate this on our own. At least he won't need your services anymore, the thief is probably dead if there was really a thief'_

We take the elevator and get downstairs, the scenery in front of us is devastating. There is nothing left of the magnificent hotel that used to be the headquarter of Felippe DeCastro. Survivors are taken to secured shelters and hospitals. Since we are not injured we are directed to Victor Madden's compound. I hate the Idea to live under Madden's roof but for now we don't have much choice. Frannie is the one to welcome us, she looks less angry than the last time I saw her. Maybe there's hope after all. She tell us that Victor is absent he's running errant in another state. I ask her if the king is here and she denied. her hand brushed mine and when she released it there is a little piece of paper in my hand. I'm intrigued. We are showed to our room by a human who have so much fang marks that I can't understand how he can still be standing up. When the door is close I take the little piece of paper and unfold it. The message is clear.

_**Get out of here as fast as you can, Victor is up to no good.**_

There is five hours before dawn, how are we supposed to get out of there, especially without looking suspicious. We must know if the king is dead. Eric take up his phone and start making phone calls. About half an hour after we have our answer. The king is dead and Victor took over. Shit.... We have to get out of here and fast. Eric take my hand in his and we go outside. He hates the Idea of flying back on his own for a such long distance, but the situation gives us no other choice. It takes us about three hours to come back to Louisiana. Eric is flying fast. Our clothes are dirty and for once I'm glad not to be human anymore. I would have frozen in Eric's arm because of the wind. The area surrounding Fangtasia is a mess, there are Police car everywhere. We search for Pam or Bill but we see no one we know. Honestly it may be surprising, but there is no vampire in the area. We stay hidden for a while, just looking and listening. From the look of the site, we learn that there has bean a big fight. There are remains of vampire everywhere and sets of empty clothes. Unfortunately, we can't tell who they are. From the mind of the human around, I can tell that they don't know what happened here, there was no one around when they arrived except for the remains of the dead vampires. We must know who they are, and to do that, we must search there clothes. But how to do that with the police around.... And with less than half an hour before dawn. We take a chance and get out in the open. We walk straight in the parking lot and start to look at the dead vampires. We can identify three of our area for sure because of there clothes an weapon, but the others are from elsewhere. Probably Nevada since there has bean a take over.

Several policeman tried to stop us, but Eric glamoured them on letting us look and leave in peace. With ten minutes before dawn, we enter the bar and go down in the basement. There is a hidden bomb shelter down there we can use to sleep today. It's not comfortable, but it will do. I don't even have the time to take a shower before sleep takes me over.

I wake up to the sound of Eric yelling, he is not in the shelter anymore, but I can tell he is near. I can feel his anger. I step outside of the hidden shelter and close it safely. As I climb the stairs, I can ear Pam and Bill voices. They are explaining what happened this morning to Eric. But I can tell there is something else that bother my husband. It doesn't take long before I find out what it is. On his desk, there are copies of today newspapers. On the front page you can see my photo. At least the one when I was human. The title said "Do you have seen this woman" Under the photo there is a little text. It is said that I'm a telepath and that I am wanted by the FBI to help the search for survivors in the Vegas disaster. Great!!! Just fucking great!!! Now Eric is not the only one to be mad. I never return the FBI calls, so they are trying to force me to cooperate with them. I will not let them use me like this. I just don't know what I can really do. I look at Eric expectantly.

"Honestly Sookie, I don't know what to do with this, there are too many person who knows about your ability and even if we tell them that your ability is damaged, they might not even believe us. Hiding you is useless, they will find you sooner or later. Let just say that this kind of publicity does not come at the best time for us. For tonight, the only thing I see we can do, is to stick to the plan and go to New Orleans. With your new vampire features, you might pass unnoticed. On the way, I will provide you an untraceable disposable phone, you will call them and let them know you are not human anymore and that your ability is damaged. That's not really a lie, because actually, you cannot stand to be near to a crowd. Hopefully this will calm them for a while, and give me time to take over Louisiana. Once this is settled, I will personally take care of that matter." He is upset, maybe I should have taken care of this long ago. Honestly I thought they would let me in peace.

"I'm sorry for this Eric, I thought they would left me in peace. I never return their call, hoping they would get the hint. It looks that I was wrong. I will do as you say." For once, I am going to obey without asking question, this is not the time for making stupid moves.

"Don't have your hopes up lover they won't let you go so easily they are hard headed and it will take extreme measure to force them to let you in peace. The only thing I want actually is to gain some time." At least he is calming down. The bar is close tonight, but there are always some fangbagner around anyway. Pam bring me a male. He looks to be untouched. When he look at me, he recognize me from the newspaper. He is thinking about giving me to the authorities, I will have Pam glamoured him in forgetting he saw me. That is something I must learn to do myself.

Once I finish feeding, we take the road. Every time we drive into a town or a village, I let my head down so no one can see me. We stop in a little electronic store, and Eric buy me a phone to call the FBI. I take the newspaper and look at the number and the name of the agent to contact. The name of the agent is unknown to me. I dial the number and ask to talk to the agent in charge tonight. They want to know who I am. I answer their question and suddenly they are very eager to please me. The agent is a woman. Her voice is icy and harsh.

"Miss Stackhouse, I see that you start to understand just how hard we can push to obtain what we want. Actually everyone in the country is looking for you." She seem pleased with herself.

"You might be deceived by what you will find, I'm not human anymore. And let just say that my "ability" as bean damaged in the turning process. I can't control it anymore, and I can't stand to be in a crowd. There is too much voice at the same time. It might take years before I regain control on my gift. Becoming vampire is not the easiest thing for a telepath." The choke sound I ear on the other end of the line is making me think they didn't know about my transformation.

"And when this "event" took place?" I can ear the skepticism in her voice.

"About a week and a half, I registered myself on-line the day I woke up. You should find the change in your file." I ear someone typing on a computer keyboard, finally I ear cursing.

"It seem we were not informed about your new status, but I find it hard to believe that you risk your ability and let someone turn you." Again she is bluffing, at least I think.

"It was not my choice, I was dying from an accident and my husband simply turned me. I'm grateful for that. I wasn't ready to go." I put all the sincerity I can in my voice.

"Well it could be useful for us to monitor your progress, can we hope you will join us for some testing?" I'm starting to become upset, Eric take the phone.

"Agent, listen very carefully to me. I'm Sookie's maker and husband by vampire law. Sookie will do what I tell her to do and nothing else. If you have done your homework, you surely know that a vampire cannot disobey his maker. I forbid her to go to the FBI. She's to unstable to be around human. My job as her maker is to make sure that she's not a danger for anyone. Your insistence is very unwelcome. If you continue to insist like this, I will be forced to take measure to stop you. Using the press can be a two edge knife remember this carefully. Did I make myself clear?" There is a silence at the other end of the line. After a few seconds the agent finally answer.

"You made yourself very clear, but remember that I'm not the one who gives order. I only obey. I can't certify you they will let you in peace." She seem scared

"Well since you are recording this conversation, let your boss listen to it. I know the FBI have vampires in their rank. Ask one what a Blood Bound is. Just in case the idea of killing me appeal you. And one final thing, you will notify the newspaper that you found Miss Stackhouse so no one will risk his life trying to take her from me. It could be the last thing they do..." He didn't wait for her answer, and hung up. No need to argue further anyway. At our next stop, he put the phone in the garbage. We arrive at Madden's house shortly before dawn, we are welcome by the staff who seem to be happy by our arrival. It looks they don't like Victor and are eager to please us. Victor's room has bean prepared for us. We take a shower, no sex tonight. And went to bed as the sun rise. I fell asleep in Eric's arm.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dont worry I'm working on chapter 11. For those who speak French I am writing a story in French and the first chapter are already online. It's not a translation of this one. It's a completely different story. So feel free to read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

______________________________________________________

The first thing I notice when I wake up the next night is Eric's presence by my side. He's awake and his "gracious plenty" is asking for attention. I'm more than pleased to oblige. The last nights have bean stressful and I think it's time to let out some steam. Eric kiss me fiercely, and I return his kiss with the same fervor. It's like we cannot have enough of each other. His hands parted my already wet folds and he slid one finger into me. I gasped and moaned in delight. With his thumb he massaged my swollen clit giving me the most pleasurable feeling. I let my fangs run down, and I scrape his shoulder just a little, not enough to draw blood. He hissed and my hand reach his throbbing member. I take him in my hand and squeeze just a little. That does it, it's bean too long since we had sex and I know it will be short and rough. He flipped me on my back and put my leg over his shoulder. He enter me with one hard trust and give me what I want. As we reach our climax there is a knock at the door. We ignore it and growled our satisfaction as we reach finally our completion. As we are coming down from our high, we realize that the knocking hasn't stopped. In fact it's becoming more frenetic. Whoever it is must really want to talk to Eric to insist like this. Eric stepped out of bed and went to the door completely naked, scaring the life out of the poor girl outside the door. She's white as snow and she is shaking. I throw a robe at Eric.

"Put this on, you're scaring the shit out of her" For once he did what I asked without putting a fight. I did the same and went to the door.

"What can we do for you" She look at me, my fangs are still out and I think she's about to pee on the floor. I retract my fangs and I smile. She seemed to be a little more at ease and finally find her voice.

"Master, Mistress, there are hostile vampire downstairs, they are fighting with the one of you're party but you are outnumbered. They might come up shortly." Shit!! We head in the room in vampire speed and get dressed. Eric take his sword 'Where did he hid this????' and he tell me to stay in the room and too lock it. He didn't had the time to train me. With a big cry that makes me shiver he head downstairs. I take the little maid in the room and do what Eric told me. The poor thing run in a corner completely terrorized. I know how she feels, I used to be a fragile human not so long ago. I start to ear battle sounds, they are climbing the stairs while fighting. I look around me and see a very big chest. It's big enough to let a human hide in it. I open it and find wooden stakes, arrows, a silver net and a few swords. Except for the swords, these are curious thing to find in a vampire room. I can't use the silver net without gloves and I don't know how to wield a sword but nobody knows about that except my very close friends. I take one in my hand, it look like those you see in ninja movies, and I don't like the way it feels in my hand. The next one looks like one of those you see in "The lord of the Ring" movies. The blade is very long and for a human it's clear that two hands are required to use it. But not for me. I give a wooden stake to the little maid and tell her to hide in the chest with the rest of the weaponry. She doesn't argue. I take the sword and wait for them to crash the door. I will not go down without fighting. But that doesn't happened. About ten minutes later, the sound of battle end completely and I hear a battle cry like I never heard before. It's a winner cry I can tell. I run to the door and open it. In front of me are Eric, Bill, Pam and a few others. They are covered with so much blood that I cannot tell if they are hurt. At least they don't seem to have lost limbs. On the floor turning to ashes are the bodies of at least twenty vampires. And those are just the ones who managed to climb the stairs. I never realized that I still had a sword in my hand, and Bill started laughing when he saw me whit it. I growled.

"What's so funny?" Eric's head snapped to look at me.

"Nothing Sook, but look who's trying to wield a sword" I can tell he's trying to stop his giggle" Bill Compton is fucking giggling. I never saw him giggle. I'm starting to be mad. The first thing he knows he's on the floor with my sword pointed on his throat. My turn to smile.

"Now who's smiling. Remember this Bill Compton, I will kill anyone who is trying to harm me or Eric. I don't give a shit how or when. I killed your stupid maker when I was human, if I can do that, I can wield a sword and protect my own life, even if I don't know how to use one. I'm a survivor." Eric is laughing behind me and I can feel is pride, as for Bill he lost his smile and his pride is wounded. I turn around and head back to my room.

After I took a few minutes to calm down, I threw on some jeans and a shirt. Not bothering with a bra or panties and went downstairs. The little maid right behind me, following me like my shadow I send her to the kitchen with the rest of the staff. The others are already there, trying to identify the remains. We lost about half of our effectives and we defeated Victor's one completely. They were about seventy. There is not even one alive to ask questions and Victor was not with them. Once we're finished, we head outside. It seam that the daytime security guard were still here when Victor's vampires attacked, and over sixty percent of them are dead. The survivors are badly wounded and will need emergency treatment. They are sent to the hospital. We know the police will be here soon and we must decide what to tell them. Finally we opted to tell them half of the truth leaving anything about royalty and take over behind unless it become unavoidable. Eric called the packmaster of the area to tell him what happened. He's not happy to hear that a quarter of his pack is dead because of vampire politics, at first he asked for retribution but he finally understood it wasn't Eric's fault. At least there is no survivors on the other side. Eric promised to create a found for the families who have lost someone in the fight today.

When the police forces arrives, I'm not very surprised to see the FBI logo. There is no way the local police can handle such a mess. I want to go back inside, but Eric think's it's better for them to see me as a vampire and obedient. They might just take that as a cue and leave me alone for good if they think I really can't help them anymore. I lower my shields and listen to them. They are trying to figure out how many vampires met there final death here tonight, and some are very pleased to see that vampires are fighting once against the others. It could reduce our number significantly and make it easier for humans to eradicate all of us. While listening to one of them, I find that the FOTS is paying him to give them information about security around official events involving vampires.

_'Eric, you see the FBI policeman right there' _I send him an image of the man in his head

_'Yes I see him why?'_

_'He's FOTS, he's truly working for the FBI, but he's a mole for the FOTS. He might be responsible for some security issues about Rhodes.' _Eric starts to growl, which draws attention.

A very pleasant looking female cop is heading to see us, I can listen in her head that they send her because of her good look. They think she can soften Eric this way. I tell him that and he thinks It's funny and decide to play along with it. He put his most charming smile, and I do my best not to growl (_Vampire possessiveness, who knew it was contagious, and I have it bad.)_ She is trying to flirt whit him, and I want to drain her. My mood is starting to shift and I'm about to loose my self control with her. After about ten minutes, I can't stand the way she is sweet talking to him, but that's not what makes me loose it, It's the fact that she put her hand on his harm with a sexy grin. I jumped on her so fast she never see anything coming, I bared my fangs at her and hiss dangerously.

"Get your filthy paws of my husband you shitty whore, or I will drain you." By the time I tell her this Eric is taking me off of her. She is very shaken, I can smell her fear, and what a sweet smell it is. She get up on her feat and get her clothing to right.

"Mr. Northman, assaulting a federal agent is punish by law, you might want to teach your "Wife" to control herself." This is the voice I heard on the phone. I didn't recognize it before because of the sweet tone she used, but now I know who she is and Eric knows it too.

"I told you on the phone yesterday that my wife is a new vampire, and new vampires can't control themselves. You tried to flirt with me in front of her, what do you think she was supposed to do? You have a lot to learn about vampires, we are possessive, and we don't like to be touch by humans unless invited. You might want to send a vampire friendly agent to deal with us from now on, and I must tell you that you have a mole in your service who is selling information to the FOTS about security issues on vampires events. He might be partly responsible for the bombing in Rhodes." She become white as snow and Eric showed her who the traitor is. "We could have dealt with him in our way, but I don't think you would have liked it. Use him to promote your career and leave us alone." She mumble a thank you and headed back to her car asking the traitor to follow her. Eric looked at me with pride in his eyes.

"Lover, I think you did very well. I never thought you would be so patient with her. You scared her and give her a lot to think about. She will probably leave you in peace for a while now, knowing you're too unpredictable and dangerous." I realized he let her flirt with him on purpose just to make me jump on her. _(Note to myself, make him pay later for that.)_ But for now we must clear the security issues and deal with Victor who is actually waiting on the phone to talk to Eric.

"Maybe we can just register the conversation and handed it to the police, they have vampire on there squad who can arrest him and having a vampire bring in front of human justice for his crime can be something good for our image." His smile is mysterious and I know he wont tell me anything. He head for his office and ask the security to register the conversation. He wait for the cue to take the call.

"Victor, what an unpleasant surprise, I think you forgot a few of you men here, don't expect them back."

"Don't think It's over Northman, Louisiana is part of my territory and I will get it back." Victor is so mad he's spitting while talking.

"Don't be like this Victor, you killed Felippe and took over two of his territory. But If I were you, I might want to secure what I have before thinking about taking over another state. You just lost over seventy man and we were only thirty to fight. Your states are not enough protected now, leaving them ripe for others to take them." His voice is like honey.

"Felippe was an idiot, and I killed him with pleasure. But don't worry, you won't get away with this, I know the little Quinn bitch told you to get away, when I will find her I will make sure she won't talk to anyone anymore." Frannie escaped from Victor!!! That's good news.

"Well for now I think you know you can't get Louisiana, so don't be a spoilsport and rule your territory and leave us alone."

"Don't count on it Northman, I won't stop unless you're dead and you're little cunt with you" With these last word, he hung up on us. Eric asked for the tape, made a copy and gave it to the FBI like I suggested. He is certainly good for his final death, he admitted a murder, his implication in this savagery and he threaten us. He might just stake himself, but where is the fun in that....

Once our business with the law enforcement is completed, we head back into the house. There are a lot of things to do. There are missing papers, even the books are not here, they are probably in Victor's compound in Nevada. This will be a big mess to deal with. At least we have the accountant number on speed dial in Victor's old office. He can be here tomorrow night with the back up books and safety disk, but there are a lot of hidden bank account who are to be search and found rapidly before Victor drain them dry. The accountant tell us that he already have secured the official ones and changed the access codes to some of the hidden ones he knows about. I'll read him to be sure, but maybe we could just keep him around for a while.

Dawn is in about tree hours, and I start to realize I didn't fed tonight, not even a bottle blood. That might explain my mood swing. I ask Eric where I can find blood in this monstrous house, and he start to laugh, making me growl. I hate when he makes fun of me, but I know there is nothing malicious about it so I let it pass. Bill behind us is trying to hide a slight smile. He takes me into a room full of donors. They a living here and are paid to feed us. I just can't proceed this concept for now, there scent is starting to overwhelm me. Eric sense my mood and take the nearest donors and bring him to me. I don't even take the time to look at him and I sink my fangs in his throat. With each pull I feel better and calmer. I'm still hungry but I find the will to stop by myself. I heal his wounds and look around to find another one. My eyes fell on Remy, Hunter's father. I can't believe it. With vampire speed I'm in front of him.

"Remy Savoy!! Where is Hunter!?"

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the delay, my computer thinks sometime he is the boss. I got the better of him (For now ^^) but as all of you know, payback is a bitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris, I just want to play with them

**Reposting: I apologized for reposting this chapter, but I made a huge mistake in the timeline about Sookie's knowledge of Hunter and I had to correct it. You will find a few additions in the story because of this.**

Previously:

Dawn is in about tree hours, and I start to realize I didn't fed tonight, not even a bottle blood. That might explain my mood swing. I ask Eric where I can find blood in this monstrous house, and he start to laugh, making me growl. I hate when he makes fun of me, but I know there is nothing malicious about it so I let it pass. Bill behind us is trying to hide a slight smile. He takes me into a room full of donors. They a living here and are paid to feed us. I just can't proceed this concept for now, there scent is starting to overwhelm me. Eric sense my mood and take the nearest donors and bring him to me. I don't even take the time to look at him and I sink my fangs in his throat. With each pull I feel better and calmer. I'm still hungry but I find the will to stop by myself. I heal his wounds and look around to find another one. My eyes fell on Remy, Hunter's father. I can't believe it. With vampire speed I'm in front of him.

"Remy Savoy!! Where is Hunter!?"

______________________________________________________________________________

I can't believe what I'm seeing, Hunter's father is here in the sea of willing donors and Eric is looking at me with a questioning look. I take Remy by the arm and lead him outside of the room directly into Eric's office, my hunger forgotten for now.

"Eric, this is Remy Savoy, he was married to Hadley and they had a child. His name is Hunter, he's five years old and he is telepathic like me." Eric is looking at me with anger in his eyes, I never told him about Hunter, I never really had the chance because of the take over, the fairy war, my recovery and after.... Well I never thought about it. I looked into Remy's eyes again and repeat my question.

"I don't know where is my son, one night, several vampires came into my house and took us here. They forced me into this life of slavery and I never saw Hunter again. I tried to ask one time and I was beaten almost to death. After that I was to afraid to even try to run away." He started to cry, I have in front of me a broken man.

I can feel Eric's anger, I don't know if he's mad at me or if the whole situation is making him mad. So I decided to try something, If Hunter is hidden in the compound I will find him. I went by the window and try to expand my hearing as far as I can. I can feel a lot of brainwaves, some are even aggressive toward us (I notify the guard to get rid of them, I don't want vampire haters around here). Suddenly, I feel a tiny brain, kids brain have different signals, but it's very faint like it's owner is almost dead. My head snapped and I am instantly gone. There is a little guest house on the other end of the property, It's guarded by three weres. Eric is just behind me with Pam and Bill. They take care of the weres and we enter the house. On the floor I find a very weak Hunter. He's so weak that he can't even open his eyes when I talk to him. I take him back to the house, in a room beside ours and I call Dr Ludwig. She put an IV on him he's completely dehydrated and he didn't eat for a few days. I look at him, he had lost weight, there is almost nothing left of the child I once knew. His face is black and blue and there is blood on his clothes. I don't understand why Victor did this to him, it's not like he knows any secrets about us, he hardly understands adult stuff. I sit beside him and held his hand as long as I can. Unfortunately I have to go to sleep the sun is about to rise and I fell sleepy. I hate being a vampire at this moment.

At sunset, Eric is waiting for me to rise before he went to work, He want's to talk to me. I can feel that he's still mad about the whole Hunter thing.

"How long did you knew about Hunter?"

"I met him only one time, it was last October. I didn't know what to do at the time. He's so young I was afraid to see him dragged in vampire politics. His father had already some difficulties to deal with his ability. He wouldn't had the strength to fight for his son. Niall knows about his existence but not about his power. I never told him. I didn't trust him with that knowledge. And after the takeover the situation got worse. You were in danger and I was too so I kept my mouth shut about him. The rest is history" I know I just hurt him pretty bad, I just told him I didn't trust him enough to talk to him about something very important, but truth be told he wouldn't had the choice but to tell the Queen if she had recovered fully or Felippe. That's the way of the vampires.

Eric stand up without a word and went to his office, at least he didn't punish me right away, but I know he will and it will be very bad. I went to Hunter's room to see how he's doing, he's still asleep, but his face look terrified. His father is beside him. He didn't say a word when I came in, but after a few minutes, he couldn't stay silent.

"Can I ask you something Sookie?" He seem uncomfortable.

"Go ahead"

"Would you take care of him? I can't deal with his gift. And I don't want to be drag in vampires affairs, look what they have done to him he will never be the same careless kid I knew and loved. His mother became a vampire, and now she is dead for good, a vampire took him and almost kill him. It seem that being around vampire is his life. At least he will be more safe with you." I knew this was coming.

"I can't answer you, I must talk about this with Eric. Taking care of a child is difficult for a vampire, we are asleep all day. But I will ask him I promise." Eric came in just at this very moment.

"Ask me what?" I should have sense him, he had closed the bound, I feel like I have bean stabbed in the hearth.

"Remy doesn't want to take care of Hunter anymore, he think's he would be more safe with us. He asked me to take care of him. I told him I would ask you. I don't want to take that decision alone."

"Glad to see that for once you thought to ask before making a decision." I can still feel pain in his voice. My own pain is starting to overwhelmed me. I realized I didn't feed tonight again. I stand up and make my way to the door. Eric stop me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to feed, I didn't since I woke up. I'm starving." Eric let go of me. I can see a little shame in his eyes. It's his duty to see that I feed correctly. After all I'm a newborn.

I went directly to our room, I heat three Royalty Blend and drink them until the last drop. Once I'm finished, I sit on a chair and I start crying. I just can't deal with all that happened to me recently. And now Eric is mad at me. How can I make things better? I don't know how long I cried, but suddenly I felt the pull of the sunrise and I fell asleep in the chair. Once asleep, my body fell on the floor.

EPOV

Sunrise is near, I can feel it. I hope Sookie is safe in our room. She never came back after she left to feed, I can feel her pain, her sorrow but I can't bring myself to forgive her right now. How could she do this to me, I thought she trusted me. Have I known about Hunter he would have bean protected and Madden would never have bean able to take him, but Felippe could have, I would have bean forced to tell him. Maybe Sookie was right not to tell me at the time. I head to our room, I must make sure she's safe. She's my child after all and tonight I have bean a terrible master. I'll have to made things right when she rise. While entering our room I realized she is not in bed, I have a little moment of panic before I realize that she is laying on the floor asleep and that her face, her hands and her clothes are covered with blood. She cried until she fell asleep. With the bond closed I never realized how really bad she felt. I still have a little time before sleep claims me too, I'm older and stronger so I can go to sleep later. I undress her and take a washcloth to clean her face and hand, and I put her under the sheets naked. I undress myself and went to rest beside her taking her in my harm. Now I feel bad for hurting her. I hate having feelings especially guilt. Finally I let sleep take me over my beloved snuggled in my arms.

I wake before her, and I know she will need blood badly once she is awaken. She cried so much before going to sleep that she will be ravenous and I will have to be very careful about what I tell her before she's satiated. I think the best thing I can do right now is to keep her in my arms and send her love and calm.

SPOV

I awake with strong arms around me hugging me, I can feel love and calm from the bond. I realize that I'm naked and hungry. Very very hungry. Eric is trying to calm me without words only using the bond. When I'm a little calmer he let me go and I put on some clothes. Once I'm decent he let a human donor come into the room. Her smell is overwhelming, my fangs run down on their own and I'm about to pounce on her when Eric stops me. Again I can feel calm from him and I try to calm myself. When I'm better he let me go and I start to feed from the girl. This time I can't stop myself and he's forced to restrain me, It's like my brain is in and out at the same time. My hunger is too big. It takes me six donors' to replenish completely and regain control over myself completely. I'm glad Eric was there to help me this time.

"Are you still mad at me?" I can't help it I have to ask.

"No I'm mad at myself. I should have investigate your family's past more carefully. You didn't know about Hadley's turning before you came down to New Orleans so It made sense that you wouldn't know about her marrying a man and having a child. Have I did my job correctly he would not be in this state. He's your nephew I would have protected him"

"It's my fault, I should have told you when I found out, but I was afraid he would be used like I was. Not by you but by DeCastro. He's so young...."

"You did right, I would have bean forced to reveal this to DeCastro and he might have taken the kid to raise him himself for his own purpose. He would have enslaved him. You don't have to fear this anymore, I'm king and I will protect him but don't think you're gonna go without punishment, you should have told me while we were organizing this take over. It would not have prevent his abduction but we would have bean able to find him faster. Now what do we do with him?"

"I'd like to keep him, Remy is definitively out of his comfort zone with him and can't give him the support he needs. We could hire a nanny to take care of him in the daylight and we could take care of him at night. I'm the only one able to help him with his "gift" No one must know about this. But...I will do this only if you do this with me. I don't want to do this alone."

A knock interrupt us and Pam came in the room.

"I see you two have made up a little" She snicker at us.

"Get to the point Pam"

"The kid is awake and his father left today. This was on his nightstand" She gives me a letter.

"We'll be there in a minute." Pam took the hint and left us alone.

"You should read it now lover" My hearth swell hearing him call me lover again.

I opened the envelope, the letter is short

_Sookie,_

_I can't do this, I love Hunter but I just can't. Take good care of him. I will never forget him_

_Remy_

I give the letter to Eric, he looks at me and give me one of his melting smile.

"I'm going to be a father after all so it seem." I cracked up.


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's bean a while, I had a very bad case of whriter block. Since I'm a beginner at writhing I hope you will forgive me for this.

Like usual, I don't own anuy of these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris

**EPOV**

Once we made up our mind, we went to see him in his room. I went in first and Hunter started to yell and cry. He is so afraid, Sookie ask me get out of there. I hate being given orders but for once I will oblige her.

_'Eric, please try to understand, he's afraid of you because you're a vampire. Remember what they have done to him. I'll try to go in.' _

"How do you know he will not react like this to you?"

"I'll talk to him in his mind before getting into the room and he knows me remember?" She winked at me and I growl at her. I hate not being the one in control.

**SPOV**

_'Hunter, it's aunt Sookie, do you remember me?'_

_'Aunty? Where are you?'_

_'On the other side of the door sweetie, I saw what happened when my husband came in your room and I don't want you to be afraid of me'_

_'Your husband is a vampire?'_

_'Yes, I am a vampire too now'_

_'Why are you with him?'_

_'Him?'_

_'The evil man with fangs, he bit me everyday since he got me and he forced me to drink his blood a lot of time to heal me so he could beat me more. He told me this is my fault because my blood is sweet.' _I realize what he is telling me, Madden bonded Hunter to him by force.

_'It's not you're fault sweetie, the evil man is lying. Can you feel him?'_

_'Yes he is near, I'm afraid I don't want to go with him. He always hurt me.'_

**EPOV**

"Eric, Victor is around, Hunter is bounded to him and he can feel him pretty near" My face must look like rage itself, how can a vampire become so low as to bond with a child. Doesn't he understand that the blood can damage the kid? Fuck it can even stop is development and making him stay like this for a very long time. This kind of behavior is not tolerated in the vampire world.

"Ask him how Madden feels actually, it could help us finding him" My voice is cold as ice, I'm trying not to loose control.

I can see her face becoming still, she is talking with him in her mind.

"Victor is in the house, I wouldn't be surprised that he came back here especially to take Hunter since he's bounded to him, He doesn't know that we know he's here already, Hunter told me he feels giddy. He must think he can take the child and get out unnoticed."

"We have to get the hell out of here, this house is like a mouse trap. If Victor can come in and out as easily. Prepare Hunter, we're leaving immediately."

**SPOV**

While Eric is gone making arrangements for us to leave, I go in Hunter's room. His face is white as snow and it's clear that he's very weak. He's looking around like a mad man and he is shaking with fear.

_'He's here aunty I can feel him he want's to take me with him but he's getting a little pissed.'_

_'I'm going to take you in my arms, I have to get you out of here. This house is not safe for any of us with him here. Ok?'_

_'Ok aunty'_

I take him in my arms, taking good care of the IV pole. Suddenly I can feel him tense

_'What's wrong?'_

_'He's enraged, he's so near it's like he's next to us. But I can't see him.'_

_'He's probably hidden in the walls that's why. this house is very old and in these ancient building there were passages between the rooms for the maids and servant. He's spying on us waiting for the opportunity to strike. I won't let him take you I promise. Especially now that we know where he is'_

Just as I think this I can ear his voice just behind me

"I think you're trying to take what is mine Sookie" He looks at me with so much sufficiency but I have bad news for him. I put Hunter on the floor behind me and look at Victor.

"I don't think so Madden, this child is my blood and bonding him to you doesn't give you any right's, in fact I think that by vampire law things like this are forbidden. Not only did you put him thru hell, but you damaged him physically by giving him you're blood. I'm going to kill you for this." Victor started to laugh I don't think he realized I have become a vampire. He should know by now, he was there when I was presented to DeCastro officially after my turning. I push into his brain, and I'm so angry that it's easy for me to read him, In fact it's the first time it's so easy. He's curious to know how I survived the werebear attack, he remembered glamouring him to hate me and force him to kill me. He's pissed that I was there to see his humiliation. He's pissed that I have bean made vampire and he want's to know who as bean stupid enough to turn me even if I am Eric's bonded. He knows I'm a vampire, but he doesn't consider me as a threat at all. While he's laughing at me I send a panic vibe to Eric. I will need his help there is no way I can take Madden down by my own.

"You know what Victor, I survived the were attack because you're an idiot. At night I always have a vampire guard, he simply turned me" I let my fangs run down. Victor is startle for a second. It's enough for me to launch myself at him. I bit him on the throat, ripping part if it. Unfortunately I missed my goal I wanted to rip his head of his shoulders. Now he's very mad. I can feel Eric, he's near.

"Do you think you can kill me by yourself? You can't even hurt me enough to incapacitate me when I'm distracted. You're pathetic" He started to laugh like a mad man again I don't understand why he's not fighting back.

"Maybe she can't, but I can" Victor turn around to face Eric, I take this opportunity to launch myself at him a second time, biting him in the spine. Unfortunately I'm not powerful enough to hurt him badly. He throws me in the wall, denting it but I'm not finished with him, he touched my nephew, he hurt him badly he's just a kid and he tortured him. I feel like an angel of death, I ear screaming but I can't make myself care about them, my bloodlust is to big. I jump on him again but this time I go for his arm. I want to rip it of of him. He threw me in the wall again, I'm a little bit dizzy but I stand up on my feet anyway but I don't have the time to do anything more, Eric beheaded him with his sword. I finally come back to my senses to ear Hunter yelling and crying, again he's terrorized and this time it's my fault. I take a good look at myself, I'm covered with blood and plaster.

_'Hunter, it's over. He's dead he will never arm you again.'_ He doesn't seem to ear me, he's to terrified. I turn around and look at Eric.

"Eric, he needs to be reassured. Do you think you ca try again and take him? I'm covered with blood and he just saw me attack somebody. Now he's afraid of me. By the time you will take him to the car I will change my cloth and clean myself a little, maybe it will help."

"I can try, but If it doesn't work we'll have to ask Dr Ludwig to sedate him for the ride remember that I just attack Victor in front of him too. We're going back to Shreveport. It's safer there."

"At least you're not covered in blood. I'm sorry about Madden, I should have waited before attacking him."

"Don't be sorry Lover, you were magnificent" His compliment takes me by surprise, even after I hurt him so badly he loves me anyway.

Hunter has calm down a little, he's still crying but at least he's not yelling anymore. Eric kneels in front of him without a single word, only a smile. He extend his hand to the little boy and he very hesitantly takes it. Once he is in Eric's arm he hide his face in his neck while my poor husband is trying to soothe him. While making my way to our room, I think about what I've learn from Madden. I should have kept him alive a little longer to search his brain for more information. Now the only thing I know for sure is that he's responsible for the attack that killed me and I know for sure that the werebear doesn't even remember attacking me. He was glamoured. I would have like to know who was behind such action. Madden would NEVER want me dead I'm to precious for him. So now the only thing left to do with these information is to give them to Eric. He will know what to do with them.

_'Eric'_

_'Yes Lover'_

_'Can you make sure we're alone in the car, I learn some little pieces of information in Victor's head before his death and I'd like to talk to you about them.'_

_'No problem are you comming soon'_

_'I'll be there in a minute. How's Hunter?'_

_'I'm alright Aunty'_

_'!!!!!!!!!!! Can you ear vampires sweetie?'_

_'I could not before but since I had the bad man's blood I can, I don't want to ear vampires, they are always thinking nasty things.' _Now we are in very deep trouble

_'I'll show you how to shield and protect yourself from those thoughts. You should sleep sweetie we have a long road in front of us'_

_'I'll try'_

_'I'm sure you will. Eric what did you so with his IV?'_

_'Well while we were taking care of Victor he took it off himself' _

_'I'm right there I'll take a look at his arm' _There are six SUV in front of the house, and everyone is ready to go except me. When I'm in the car I look to see who's driving and I'm pleased to see that it's Pam

"So Hunter, do you think you can eat and drink by yourself enough to replenish without you're IV?" He looks at her with big eyes, I think he's still afraid of me after what he saw but he didn't start yelling again.

"Yes aunty I think so. Do you think I can have an ice cream cone?" I start to laugh and he smiled shyly at me.

"Sure why not"

So we head to the nearest ice cream shop and let him choose what he wanted. He took a banana split. He didn't eat it all but when he went to sleep he was sated and content. It's more than I hoped for.

Once Hunter is settled and sound asleep we can finally talk.

"Victor is the one who sent the were after me, but he didn't did it on his own will in fact he was thinking it was a waste to do so. It looks like he didn't have a choice in the matter. I felt great fear in him, not even when he was about to die did I register so much of it. Unfortunately he never thought of his boss directly. What are we gonna do now?"

"There are a lot of things in this world that could have made Victor as afraid as he was. A simple but powerful witch or an older vampire, maybe his maker. There is a lot of supernatural creature who could had have him do their biding in exchange of De Castro's territory. He didn't made all of this alone. Bombing the hotel was not a loner job. Maybe Hunter will be able to tell us if he ever came with guests, having a little telepathic human as a pet, especially with his sweet scent may be a matter to brag." I hate the Idea of bringing Hunter into this, but unfortunately he is the only source of information available.

"Ok we'll talk to him, but we'll do it while playing. We just can't ask him he might have a mental breakdown if we forced him to remember to much bad thing and it will do us no good. He might not even know anything. Victor might like to brag but he was not stupid. Hunter is a telepathic child hi on vampire blood. He might just have kept him hidden so no one knows what he did ti him."

"Maybe... We'll se. For now we must secure him and find him a nanny for the day while we can't take care of him. Do you have suggestions?"

"Well if Amelia still want's to talk to me she could be a wise choice, she knows about the supe world, she wont be spooked by Hunter's ability because she's used to, she's a witch so she can protect him a little and I know I can trust her. The thing is that she resent me for Tray's death even if she knows it's not really my fault and I don't know how she will react to my turning."

"Is she still in New Orleans?"

"As far as I know yes but even if we promised to stay in touch she called me only two times since she's gone."

"It worth give it a try between your ability and Hunter's we should be able to know if she's trustworthy."

"When are you going to call her?"

"If you can provide me her cell phone number I can try now." So I gave him the number and he made the call. It was really short.

"It seem your witch is in Bon Temps, she went to see you and you weren't there. The shifter told her about your new "situation" she wasn't as mad as I thought she would. But she's still mad. She will meeting us at Fangtasia two hours before sunrise. She will take care of Hunter for today and we'll talk to her tonight. We're gonna sleep at the bar today, hopefully Hunter will sleep part of the day." I giggle, He doesn't know children very well.

"What?"

"You never bean near children for a long time Huh!"

"Well even if their blood is tasty I do not pray on them" IRK!!! "And in my human day's raising children was the women's job. The only interaction we had with the children was thru training when the kid was a boy."

"Well it's common knowledge that even if they go to sleep late, children wake up early in the morning. It's a kid thing. But they are insufferable for the rest of the day. That's why mother tend to put them to bed early so they can have all the sleep they need."

"So if I understand you correctly, Hunter will be a little monster tomorrow?" His tone is so genuinely concerned that I started to laugh silently.

"Well you can put it this way but if he has a little sleep in the afternoon everything should be ok when we wake up. It's the nanny who will have to deal with his bad mood."

"And you are willing to let him with your friend tomorrow? She will surely not be grateful to you for that."

"Surely she will understand, you know we'll be forced to tell her about what happened to him, she will need to know so she can deal with the aftermath and behave accordingly."

"I know and I hope she will not let you down or else we'll be forced to keep him with us in the daytime chamber with toys while we sleep, at least until we find a acceptable nanny for him. I'm sure he will not like this."

It took us a few hours to get to Shreveport, once we were there we went straight to Fangtasia. Amelia wasn't the only one waiting for us there. Sam, Alcide, Calvin, Tara and even Jason were there waiting for us. Surprisingly Bill wasn't there. I took Hunter in my arms hoping not to awaken him but he woke up anyway. Seeing all those new people startle him a little, he looked around searching for something or should I say someone. He was looking for Eric. When he started to shake I call him by my side.

"What can I do for you lover." I didn't have to answer, when Hunter saw Eric he threw himself to him, and hide himself in his arm. Everyone started to laugh. Sam was the first to talk.

"Well Northman, it seems you found yourself a new fan." Eric look to proud for his own good.

"At least this one has honorable intentions, not like a lot of my fans..." Amelia was next

"Do you intend of keeping him?"

"Yes, he's Sookie's cousin's child and his father gave us custody of him so yes, we intend to keep him with us. But like I told you on the phone, we'll need a daytime caretaker for him. He has special needs who will be discuss in private if you don't mind." Jason is not the brightest light but he registered the fact that Hunter was Hadley's child.

"Did I just heard that this is Hadley's child? I didn't know Hadley had a child and why isn't she who takes care of him" I never told Jason about Hadley's death.

"Hadley is dead Jason, she was a vampire for three years before bean killed by another vampire. I'll tell you the whole story later if you really want to know, but not now there are to many thing to settle before sunrise and not enough time." I hope he doesn't ask for the whole story.

Jason didn't answer and while we were all getting into the bar Eric and Amelia were going into his office. I got to the bar and heated myself a blood. They let me sip my blood in peace but as soon as it was finished they started to think about asking questions.

"OK.... I think it's time for us to talk. Alcide and Tara, you're the only one who never saw me since my turning, do you have questions?" I already know what they want to know but I will let them ask anyway.

"Well Sook you know you're my best friend, we might be less close that we were because of our different lifestyle but I still love you like I used to. You asked us what we want to know? Well I think I'll talk for everyone if I ask you how you became a vampire." Well at least everyone I really care is here to listen I won't have to tell the story many times.

"It's difficult to answer you truthfully and completely. There are some details I don't even know already and some I cannot talk about, so I hope you will forgive me If I don't answer all of your questions right away. I might not even have the answer myself. The last thing I remember before waking as a vampire is a very angry brainwave and nothing after that. What I have bean told and deducted is that a very angry werebear attacked me and his goal was to kill me. I would be definitely dead if a vampire I know didn't found me. He tried to heal me with his blood, unfortunately I already had lost too much blood and instead of healing me he accidentally turned me. Realizing what he had done, he buried me far away in the forest in Fangtasia area and he simply met the sun. When I woke up I found my way here and ask Eric to help me." I heard the question before Jason ask it but I let him ask anyway.

"Sook, I don't know how to ask a thing like that, but did you kill someone when you woke up?"

"You know what , That's none of you're business, I don't remember much about my rising except for the fact that I was alone in the forest with nothing bigger than a raccoon in the area to eat. I found my way to Eric and he helped me. That's all I'll tell about it." I could tell that Jason is not satisfied by my answer but it's all he will have. Alcide's question was next.

"Who is the vampire who turned you?" I should have known someone would ask about that.

"I cannot tell for now, but I can assure you that I will tell when it's safe to do so."

I started to feel groggy, the sun is about to rise. I leave my friends in the bar and head to the office. Eric is still working things with Amelia, Hunter still in his arms. I sit on the couch and before I know it I'm gone for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

While Sookie is catching up with her friends and family I ask Amelia to follow me in my office. I still have Hunter in my arms but he's about to go to sleep again. I take place in my chair hugging the little human closer. Don't ask me why but I feel close to that kid already but I will never admit it.

"So Northman, it seem to me that Sookie got herself a little one to care about finally."

"Sookie always wanted children, unfortunately due to the recent event this dream will never happened. Hunter is the closest thing to a child she will ever have. At least he is from her bloodline."

"Care to explain everything to me? If I have to take care of him I should know what I'm getting in to. The last time I was involved in your shit it cost me a boyfriend." You could ear the hurt in her voice.

"I won't lie to you, Tray was a very good bodyguard and he gave his life to protect my Sookie and for that I'm grateful, his death hurt me because it hurt Sookie nothing more. What I want from you is to take care of the day to day issues with Hunter, he's telepathic like Sookie. For someone so young he's gone thru a lot of shit and he knows a lot more about the cruelty of the supernatural world than Sookie herself. Victor Madden enslaved him for his talent and also for his blood. He's bean beaten reputedly and he was forced to drink vampire blood and bond with Madden, now that his master is dead he's free. It seemed that Victor never fed him properly, and the kid lost a lot of weight, because of this he is very week. We don't know what kind of repercussion the vampire blood will have on his body or his power we'll have to wait and see. Now that you know the truth about him, do you want the job?"

"How old is he?"

"He's five and his father left him after having bean forced to be a "Willing donor" by Victor. He was also afraid of his son's power. You must also know that since he received so much of our blood he can now read vampire mind. It's a fact that we want to hide for his own safety."

"Will he be home schooled?"

"Yes, we can't send him in a normal school because of all his problems. He can't shield himself from others thoughts and he might not grow as fast as the other kids. Sookie will help him with his telepathy but for his growth issues he will see Dr'Ludwig. Maybe in a few years if everything is back to normal."

"So let me be clear, you only want me to take care of this young man here in the daytime hours, but do you want something else from me?"

"In fact yes, I want you to use you're magic abilities to cast some protection spell on him, nothing more. He will have bodyguards to ensure his safety and your's as well in the meantime."

"Why did you asked me for this job? I could have caste the protection spell and you could have hire someone qualified to take care of him and teaching him as well."

"I ask you this because Sookie want's to have you. She trust you even if she knows what you're thinking of her since Tray's death."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Sookie but if she had listen to you at first my fiancé would still be alive."

"Of this you cannot be sure, his duty would have bean the same and the fairies would have tried something anyway. In fact it might have bean worse, they probably would have attacked in the day while the vampires were sleeping and got away with Sookie after killing everyone. It might be cruel for you but the life loss would have bean worse in that case."

"Maybe you're right but we'll never know."

"No we won't. So do you want the job?"

"I'll take it, but make no mistakes I'm doing this for the kid, he didn't deserve to be drag into this so young."

"No he didn't and Sookie tried very hard not to have him drag into this, she hid his existence even to me. I learn about him when we found his father in Victor's compound."

"She never told you about the kid?"

"Never, she thought he would be more secure if no one knew about him. Not even me."

"Well I can't say that I disagree with her. What are you're intentions with this kid? Are you going to use him like you used Sookie?"

"I hope he will be able to do what he want's with his life, but I'm no fool. The FBI is already after Sookie and If they learn about Hunter they will stop at nothing to secure him. So he might want to bond himself to a vampire for his own protection. But the later is the better. That's why we'll need you're total discretion, not even you're father can know about his talent, I might tell some of his bodyguard, but I won't tell them everything."

"Will do, You've got yourself a nanny. But remember, I'm doing this for the kid not for you. Not even for Sookie. This little one need someone to take care of him in the daytime. I want four weres at anytime of the day around us starting tomorrow I want an SUV with bullet proof protection and tainted window so no one can see who is in the car and I want to approve the teacher you will find for him, I don't want some stupid bitch around him who will not understand what he can do or a gold digger cunt who will sell him to the hiest bidder. Now where do we sleep today?" I don't have the time to answer that Sookie come in. She look sleepy and I know she will be out in no time. She sit on the couch and surely she's out for the day. Amelia look at her strangely.

"It's weird to see her like that, she didn't even say good night to Hunter before she passed out."

"She will be like that for a few years, She can't fight the daytime slumber like I do, she's to young and she probably ignored the fist sing of drowsiness an hour ago. I'm glad she managed to come in here but I was not worried, there isn't any sunlight coming in the bar. Don't worry Amelia, I can assure you she likes Hunter like he was his own son. Now for you're accommodation for today I'm afraid due to the lack of time you're bean forced to sleep here and call Alcide if you need anything. I'm going to take Sookie in the basement we have a light tight room there so you can have my office and take the couch, no one is suppose to come in today you shouldn't be disturbed. Tonight I'll show you to our home."

Amelia take Hunter from Eric's arm and settle them on the couch, he didn't woke up. I am relieved a little, I don't think I can handle a crying kid tonight, especially about something I have no control on.

**AmPOV**

I don't know what to think about all of this, Sookie always wanted kids, but can she really rise Hunter? She is a vamp now and vamps have the bad habit to be aggressive and loose themselves in bloodlust when there is a fight. how will she react if Hunter hurt himself by accident and start to bleed? Will she be able to refrain from attacking him? What kind of an example will she be for him? I know deep inside she is a good person, but sometime her stubbornness can be very dangerous. Maybe being Eric's child will prevent her to make other mistakes like the one that cost me Tray.

There are so much things I want to discuss with her, I might not be over Tray's death but I can't denied that he did his job and he knew what he was getting himself into. If I am honest with myself, I came here to find some kind of closure, what I didn't expect is the happiness I find myself feeling over the tiny little man asleep in my arms. If I can find in myself the strength to forgive Sookie completely maybe I will be able to find happiness after all.

I don't know when I went to sleep, but what woke me up was a piercing cry. I realized that Hunter wasn't in my arms anymore. I went straight in the bar to find him running around a table trying to escape the cleaning woman.

"Leave the kid alone!" Hunter run into my arms.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Who I am is none of you're business, as for why I'm here, it's obvious no? I was sleeping in the Masters office with his blessing may I had. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here today, have you lost you're schedule?" She seemed startled

"Maybe I should call the police and have you throw out!"

"Go ahead, but remember what happened when the master is pissed at someone," If she can be wither than milk she would. "Now what are you doing here? This is not you're cleaning day." She looked uncertain about what to say to me, I can see that she is scared.

Hunter bent himself to talk to me in my ear

"She is supposed to put bugs, what are they? Are they like cockroach?" If the situation was not so serious I would have laugh, unfortunately I must act fast.

In less than a second I bind her with a spell, she won't be able to move until I unbind her, unfortunately this spell can't stop her from speaking and she is very loud.

"Hunter my dear, what should we do with her? Maybe a thong tying spell? It could be fun to look at her drooling while we eat lunch don't you think?"

"Nope! I think it will be more fun to see Eric raised while she is still yelling and tell him what she was planning to do." How can a kid so young can know about that.

"You forgot with who I was for a few weeks." Yeah! Right.

This little exchange got the attention of the cleaning lady.

"How do you know about what I was doing here?" Hunter was too pleased to inform her.

"I can look in you're brain and see what you have in there, and it's not pretty. You work for another vampire and he is mean. He want's Eric dead! Eric and aunt Sookie saved me you will not do bad things to them!" The woman start yelling in pain, and I can see Hunter's eyes starting to glow

"Hunter! Stop this right now!" He obeyed me immediately. Unfortunately the cleaning lady (I still didn't ask her name) is unconscious. I hope she will wake up in time to answer Eric's questions. "Hunter what have you done to her?" He looks ashamed

"I...I don't know she was thinking about the bad things she wanted to happened to Eric and aunt Sookie and I got really mad and I thought that I wanted her to not be able to think at all and... It happened." Now he is crying, afraid that I will yell at him.

"Hunter, you did well, you helped Eric and Sookie and you did you're best to make her shut up, now we don't know exactly what will happened to her after this and if she can't wake up we wont be able to learn more from her. But for now this is not important, we'll see this tonight and I'm sure that they will be very proud of you, you are already a little warrior, this will serve you well in the supernatural world."

How could a thing like this happened? Is this a side effect of the vampire blood he ingested or is it part of his gift? I hope Sookie will be able to help explain. Now what time is it. There is a clock in the office and I'm surprised to see it's already one in the afternoon. Usually kids don't sleep so late. There is also the bug matter did she had the time to put some and are they already functional? Is this is putting Hunter in danger? Did the one listening already have information on the kid? All this is so complicated.

But first things first, we need to eat and there is no food in the bar except for the fruits used to make cocktails. I take the phone and call Alcide.

"Is there something wrong Amelia?"

"You can say that, I just caught a spy in the bar and there is nothing to eat for us here."

"A spy? What do you mean?"

"Il explain later. Can you come here and bring us some food, we're starving."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and take Hunter in the main bar area to find him something to do while we wait for Alcide.

"What do you want to do Hunter."

"I don't know, there is no toys around here, I don't know where is my favorite Teddy Bear, I lost it when The bad man took me, do you think Eric and Aunt Sookie can find me another?"

"I'm sure if you ask them they will." _'Hunter, do you know if the bad lady put any bug already?'_

_'No she was just starting, I was already looking around when she came in, when I heard her thoughts I knew she was bad.'_

_'Do you know the name of the vampire she works for' _That's when I realized that he was projecting his thoughts to me, having a whole conversation mind to mind is awesome!

_'I don't know his name, she saw him just once and he glamoured her into doing what he wanted her to do, there are holes in her brain.' _Maybe we won't need to ask the women about her motives after all.

_'If she is glamoured, then why is she thinking about doing bad things to Eric and Sookie?'_

_'She hates vampires, she always did, her son was turned twelve years ago and she thought for all these years that he was dead, he came to see her after the reveal and she ask him to turn her, he didn't want to, he told her she wasn't worth it, he told her he came back just to tell her he was not dead for good and that he wasn't going to come back again, when she ask him why, he told her she was only a blood bag for him now. She thinks that vampires are responsible for the way he act.'_ Add to that the fact that she is forced to work for one.

Well she is not totally wrong, most vampires see humans like food, but coming from a so young one is surprising. Why did he took the time to go back if he didn't care? While I'm thinking about what my little man just told me, I find him some paper and a pen and he started drawing, I let him draw while I get to the back door to let Alcide come inside. He's bringing pastry and coffee, right now, he's my savior.

"Thanks' Alcide, coffee is what I really need right now."

"What happened? You talk about a spy on the phone." I hope it's not a mistake to talk to him about what happened, but I will let Hunter's help out of the story.

"I was sleeping, and suddenly I heard Hunter yelling, the cleaning lady was trying to catch him and he was running around a table, when she saw me she threaten to call the police, I told her I had an authorization to be here, but Eric told me last night that there was no one scheduled to come in today, so I knew something was not right and I told her so. She tried to run away and I bind her with a spell. She fell on the floor and lost consciousness. There are some listening devices in her bag hidden between the cleaning supplies, I don't know for who she is working on this job, but it's certainly not for Eric."

_'It's not good to lie, my father always told me this.'_ Smart ass!

_'In some situation it's essential to lie, like this one, no one must know about what you can do it could put you in danger. If he is trustworthy Eric will tell him himself do you understand?'_

_'Yes, and by the way, I like you Amelia.'_ Ah! How cute.


	15. Chapter 15

**HPOV**

I wake up in a place I didn't know, I was asleep beside a strange women, as I listen to her dream I can see that she is a good women but she is suffering. I need to pee, so I went out of the office to find the bathroom. Once this is taken care of I went into the building to explore a little. I remember uncle Eric saying that this is a bar. There are a lot of doors, but they are all locked. My stomach is growling but there is nothing to eat around here, maybe I should wake the strange lady?

A clicking noise alert me of someone coming in, I went into a boot and hide to listen to the new brain coming in.

_'Damned vampires, they stole my son and destroyed him, they are making him do all sort of nasty things and they even made him look at me as if I was a stupid bloodbag, they are going to pay for this, starting with the big bad blonde who own this den of sin and his followers, the master promised me that they will pay' _

She is so mean, I can see her son's last visit in her mind, she is replaying it over and over again, she has some little things she is calling "bugs" to put in the bar that will do harm to Eric. I can't let this bad woman do bad things to them.

I try to look at her without being seen, but I miss my goal and she is now chasing me around the table. I'm fast but she is older and taller I yell for help and suddenly the strange women is there I throw myself in her arm while she is telling the bad woman to leave me alone. They are arguing and I tell her what the woman is thinking. A few seconds later she is tied up by something invisible, I know what she is, I saw a few witch while I was with Victor. She is surprised with my knowledge of the vampire ways, I see in her brain that she knows about me and what I have bean thru so I remind her that I was with a bad man for a few weeks.

The bad lady is looking strangely at me, and she is thinking more and more about the things she want to happened to uncle Eric and aunty, she is also curious to know how I know so much about her. I tell her how and I can read in her mind that she thinks I'm a monster, that I must be some kind of daylight vampire hybrid with strange powers, the more she thinks, the more I'm upset, she doesn't know anything, Eric and aunty are good vampires, all vampires are not bad, I want her to stop thinking I want this so much that I feel some kind of energy going directly into her mind and there is now nothing, she is not thinking anymore and the strange lady is asking me to stop what I'm doing. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad.

Reading her mind, I realized that all the vampire blood I have bean taking might have done a lot more to me than just make me able to read vampires, I too hope that aunty will be able to explain some things tonight. My stomach growl again and we are off looking for a clock, I hope this mean we will be able to eat soon. She is surprised to see that it's so late, well living with a vampire will do that to you too, even if you are a child. She is concerned about the bugs, she hopes no one heard what happened in the bar thru them. While she is musing over this, she call a man named Alcide, she want's him to bring us some food and I'm grateful for that.

She ask me in her mind if the bugs have bean put in already, I tell her they were not, the bad lady was jus coming in when she found me and she asked me some questions about her. I told her about what I learned in the woman's brain and I'm pleased to realized that I can project my thoughts the same way that I can listen to them. This could be fun! While she is processing everything she found me some paper and a few pen and pencils for me to draw, I hope Eric and Aunty Sookie will buy me some toys to play with and another bear, because the last one I had was...Destroyed.

A knock on the door brings Amelia (Yes I finally read her name in her brain) back to reality, and while she answered quickly I put my drawings away. Alcide come in and she seemed pleased to see that he brought coffee. He asked her what happened, and she told him a different story, why did she lied to him, daddy always told it was bad to lie.

_'It's not good to lie, my father always told me this.'_ She thinks I'm a smart ass

_'In some situation it's essential to lie, like this one, no one must know about what you can do it could put you in danger. If he is trustworthy Eric will tell him himself do you understand?'_ I think I will have to trust her with this. Anyway I like her, even if her thoughts are angry at aunty sometimes.

The rest of the day went on very fast. Alcide went out to bring us back food again and a woman came in about an hour before the vampire rises. She was curious to know who we were and what we were doing here and why the cleaning lady was out cold and tied up. But she wasn't surprised at all. In fact her brain felt like swiss cheese.

Eric woke up first and his thoughts are filled with all the things he wants to do to aunty. Some looks really bad to me but I can feel love behind every thought so it must not be so bad after all.

**EPOV**

I woke early my Sookie will not be up until about half an hour after sundown. As usual my head is filled with all the things I want to do to my lover what I didn't expect is Hunter's reaction.

"Uncle Eric why do you want to eat aunty Sookie's pussy?" Amelia choked on her coffee and I almost did the same with my blood. Amelia recovered first and start laughing at me.

"Someone is having naughty thoughts?" Tease all you want one day it will be you're turn to be in this situation.

"For a second I forgot that our little guy here was a telepath. I promised to be careful from now on when you're around."

"I sure hope so, dad would say that I'm to young to see things like this, even in someone's mind."

Everybody started to laugh and everything was all right.

"Why is the cleaning lady is unconscious on the floor?" Hunter always the little rat talked first.

"She wanted to put some "bugs" in the bar Amelia told me they were little things used to listen around to what others are saying."

"She is quite right, these things are s little that you can hide them anywere so no one knows you re listening."

"Like those we see in "Spy Kids" movies?" I never saw these movies so I looked at Amelia.

"Yes sweetie, like those."

"Cool do they have camera too?"

"I don't know, maybe we should look at them to find out?"

"Yay!" I took him in my arm and we went in my office bringing the maid's bag with us.

There were only three of them and they were basic devices. If her "master" is a vampire, he is sure very self confident. I scan my bar daily for this kind of shit so he would not have learn anything. Once this is done, I take a careful look at Mathilda, she is unconscious but it's like she is dead, her yes are terribly still and her breathing is almost nonexistent.

"What happened to her?" Amelia looked around a little nervous

"I don't think it's the right place to discuss this unless you want to let Alcide know about Hunter's ability" This was said in a hush tone that even a were could not ear

"Alcide is trustworthy we can talk in front of him but no one else." Alcide look at Amelia and growled at her letting her know how insulted he is that she didn't trust him earlier. Amelia just wink at him.

"All right. This morning I was awaken by hunter's scream. This woman was trying to catch him in the bar. Once he saw me he came hiding into my arms and I had an argument with her. That's when Hunter told me of her intention to put bugs in the bar, it seems she was ordered to do so by a male vampire she never mentioned his name and if she figured him in her thoughts Hunter couldn't identifiy him. When she found out that she was caught, she tried to run away but I tied her with a spell. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from screaming at us and thinking ugly things. Hunter was so pained by those thoughts that his eyes started to glow and she literally stopped to talk, in fact it seems that she stop to think also. I asked our little warrior what he had done and he didn't know himself. Maybe Sookie will be capable to help when she rose."

"That is the kind of things you might face on a daily basis, like I told you yesterday these things could fade as time pass but they might not since he was bonded to a vampire."

"But the vampire is dead isn't it?"

"He is but the damage is done anyway these new talents could be the normal progression of his own capacity or simply new enhance ones because of the blood. There is no way to know for sure and since Niall Brigant closed the portals to the fairy world we can't ask for his help in the matter."

I took a look at Hunter

"Do you think you can wake her up warrior boy?" He seem to like the nickname and he looked carefully in Mathilda's direction, his eyes glowed a little and she began to come around. As soon as she regain consciousness completely, she began to scream.

"ENOUGH!" She closed her mouth and didn't even try to say anything else. She knew she was fucked.

"Who is your master?" She spit on the floor

"I wont ask twice, you might want to answer my question."

"You can kill me if you want, I don't give a shit. You vampires have ruin my life, you have ruin my son by turning him and now he only sees me like a bloodbag. His words not mine. You will pay sooner or later if it's not me it will be another." I took a look at Hunter he had tears in his eyes, she was probably thinking ugly thing again. That's when Sookie came in and let me tell you that she was mad.

"You ugly bitch! It's not because you're son has become ungrateful for what you've done for him that you can hurt a five years old kid who did nothing to you. You should be ashamed of yourself for torturing his poor little mind with your thoughts. YOU WILL STOP NOW!" Mathilda's eyes glazed over and Hunter started to relax. My little Sookie just glamoured her first human.

"Well Sookie, it seems that you now know how to glamour, did you found who is her master?"

"I sure did, he might have glamoured her into not saying is name and calling him "master" but he forgot to remove his face from her brain, it's an old fried of us...Mickey." I should have just kill the prick the last time I saw him, Salome must have tortured him out of his mind and now he is out for revenge.

"Well we'll have to take care of him again, but this time there will be no escaping. His maker is still in New Orleans, I'll call her in a few minutes. Lover, did you fed? You seem to feel a little uncomfortable."

"In fact I didn't, her thoughts hit me from the moment I woke up and I couldn't ignore them especially since I could ear what they were doing to Hunter." She went to the bar and heated herself two bottle and she polished them in a few seconds. She was better but I could tell that she would need fresh blood tonight.

"I think it's in our best interest to move on and get out of here before the crowd of fangbagner get two big outside." Sookie looked at my former maid with disgust.

"And what do we do with her?"

"Pam will glamoured her into thinking that she gave her notice and decided to travel, she will forget everything about her son and what happened here today. I don't want anymore bodies than necessary for now."

"And for Mickey? He will find out very soon that his plan failed."

"Salome will take him back but this time I will ask her to bring him here and I'll punish him personally... With final death."

"I'm fine with this, after what he did to Tara he should have bean put to death a long time ago."

We piled up in my SUV Amelia and Hunter in the back, Me and Sookie in the front and Alcide in his own truck. As soon as we arrived at my house, Hunter was send in front of the Television while Sookie and Amelia prepared his room and Amelia's. As for myself, I went to my study to work.


	16. Chapter 16

**SPOV**

While Hunter went to the den to watch some cartoons, I took Amelia to her room. It was next to Hunter's for practical reasons. She had her own walk in closet and private bathroom with a hot tub. I helped her settle her things and then we went into my nephew's new room. I chose this room for him because it's the bigger of the four bedroom upstairs, he will be able to play, read or watch TV in here if he chose so. Being a telepath is not easy at all, and sometimes we need to be in our own bubble and this room is the perfect place. For now it doesn't look like a kid room, but I'm sure Ame can remedy to this in a very short time. Her and Pam are shopaholick so I'm not very concern on that matter.

"Ame, what kind of furniture do you think I should buy for him? White is a little plain, but dark wook can be a little depressing for a child."

"Light wood with a honey color would be perfect, with rich earth tone and a few touch of color. He needs to feel safe in here, in fact I will ward this room so no one with hill intentions can enter it. I will ward the house as well but one can never be too careful especially with a child that gifted. I'm a little worried about him, today he did something to that woman I had never saw." It seems I missed some of the action.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know how to put it, the maid was thinking hill things about you and Eric the same way she was when you awake tonight, he became so aggravated with her that his eyes glowed and she was like in a coma."

"Looks like a glamour to me."

"Do you think it's natural or it's inherited from his bond with Madden?"

"Your guess is as good as mine in that matter, for what I know fairies can glamour but the way they do it is different from vampire glamour but the result is the same. Since he is part fae and hi on vampire blood who knows it might be a mix of the two."

"Do you know any fairies who could answer us?"

"I know one fairy who stayed behind, he's looking for my uncle Dermot, but he's a jackass."

"You're talking about Claude?"

"Yes, he's so full of himself and since Claudine's death he doesn't want to see me at all."

"This must be hard for him." I knew that she was thinking about Tray right now.

"It's probably worse for him since he survived his two twin sisters." Amelia gasped

"He lived thru this once and now has to go thru this again?"

"Yeah, but last time Claudine was there to help him deal with the pain, now he's on his own."

"No wonder he doesn't want to see you, don't take this the wrong way, but you probably remind him of everything he lost recently, don't get me wrong, I'm not telling that this is your fault but seeing you might just bring back too much memories." Maybe talking about this will help her dealing with her own pain.

"I don't know, Claude always bean a jakass, and never wanted to be involved in fae politics. I know it irritated my great-grandfather a lot, especially since he is gay and wouldn't bread with a fae woman to help replenish the specie. He was very happy when he learned about Claudine's pregnancy but now..." Amelia gasped

"She was pregnant when she died? Why did they left her get into this fights?"

"I don't think Niall approved but it was Claudine's choice and since she was my godmother and was trying to become an angel, she probably thought that by sacrificing herself for my own safety would give her angel point."

"Well as far as I know she never came back didn't she?"

"What do you know about angels?"

"Not a lot, they are very secretive and elusive. They are pure goodness but if you threaten one you are in for a very bad surprise. They are very fierce and protective. I also know that they have a counterpart for each angel there is a fallen angel somewhere to maintain the balance."

"Wow! I don't know a lot about the supernatural world it seams."

"You will learn in time."

"You know that I'm truly sorry for Tray don't you? He was my friend and I should have listen to Eric."

"I talked with him about that last night, and he told me that the result could have bean worst if you had gone live with him. He thinks that the fairies would have tried something anyway. So one way or another Tray would probably have died."

"If you say so, but I still feel responsible." Hunter came in the room just at the right moment.

"Is this my room?"

"Yes do you like it?"

"Not really, can I change the decoration?"

"Sure it's your room so I don't see why not. What would you want it to look like?"

"I want it to look like I'm living in a tree, I want to climb in my bed with a ladder and get down from it with a slide. I want everything to look like it's bean hand made from fallen tree. I don't want the furniture to be too dark but not to light either. More like dark honey? Oh! and I want a lot of leaves in different shades of green for the ceiling I want it to look like a forest canopy. It could also be fun to have a few tree trunk here and there just to make it look like a real forest!"

"Do you want a carpet?"

"I can't I have allergies, I used to have one but it made me sneeze and dad took it away."

"We could try one looking like a forest floor with a special treatment on it and if it doesn't work we could simply remove it and replace it with hardwood floor?" Hunter was bouncing everywhere, you wouldn't think this tiny kid could have so much energy.

"Yes! But do I have to sleep here tonight? I don't want to sleep alone please aunty!" I kneeled down in front of him.

"Sweety, there is nothing I would like more than take you into my room and have you sleep with me, but I'm a vampire now and I sleep during the day."

"But the bad vampire, Victor he could be awake during the day, why can't you?" Eric was in the room in a flash. Hunter didn't seem to be startle at all.

"Hunter, how often did Victor stayed awake during the day with you?"

"Almost everyday, there was another vampire who came to visit him often during the day, she was walking outside in the sun, I thought vampires weren't able to do that."

"They usually don't this is a very rare exception and so is the daywalking. When Victor was talking to this woman, how did he address her?"

"I don't know her name, and he never thought it either he didn't earn the right to do so, at least so she thinks. But I heard him call her "mistress" and sometime "my lady" He was always so kind with her always praising and wanting to make her happy but he hated her I could see it in his mind and he was afraid of her too."

"Did she gave you her blood?"

"No but she is the one who ordered him to give me blood again and again, she wanted to make my gift stronger and make me a vampire when I'm old enough. I don't want to be a vampire, I don't want to become mean like them!" And he started to cry, Sookie took him in her arm and talk to him calmly.

"Eric, we have to know who is Victor's maker she is probably the one who ordered him around."

"I already checked Bill's database, Victor is listed but not his maker and he didn't declare it when he registered himself with the government."

"I thought it was an obligation to notify who is your maker?"

"He wrote "Unknown" where his maker name should have bean."

"Easy way out and very convenient don't you think?"

"What I think is that we haven't seen the last of this especially now that Victor is definitely dead she will be out for revenge. I will ask Bill to research this more truly. I want to know who I'm dealing with. daywalking vampires are very rare, even more so than flyers and they guard their secret jealously. I might have to ask the council's help if anyone knows about a daywalking vampire it should be them."

"Wont it show weakness on your part?"

"No, asking the council for advices will not be perceived as a weakness, in fact it might help to make them aware of what she did, with the vampire trying to mingle with humans peacefully this kind of behavior could make us look bad and the council will not want that to happened."

"Amelia was actually talking about warding this place against intruder with hill intentions and doing a double warding on Hunter's room what do you think about this?" Eric took a look at Amelia.

"Can you do it without messing things up?" Amelia didn't seemed offended.

"I will not do it alone, I'll ask Octavia to help me I want this spell to be as powerful as it can be and I'll have your resting place double warded to exactly like Hunter's room but not with the same spell. I'll use three different spell so if a witch is involved in an attack on the house she will have much more trouble to undo the spell. It will give you some time to react. I also suggest that you have an underground exit like some kind of tunnel leading in the forest, it doesn't need to be fancy, it just need to be there, I could ward it with a self destruct spell who could be activated with a safe word. If anyone was to follow you in there they would be trapped if not destroyed." I look at Eric, he seems in his own world but I know he is aware of every word Amelia said to him. After a few minutes he seems to come back.

"Hunter said something that caught my attention, he said that Madden didn't thought the name of the woman and that she didn't deem him worthy of calling her by her name, my maker was like this, and he had a sister who was a witch. Her name was Claudia. She was even more cruel than Appius. I met her twice, they were changed by the same vampire. They got in a great fight about 800 years ago, she is powerful but stupid, she tried to kill her brother a few time already but failed miserably each time, she might be the one we face."

"You are quite right my son..." Oh Shit!


End file.
